Ser padre
by Noemi de Aldebaran
Summary: Ser padre no es una tarea fácil, eso Splinter lo sabe mejor que nadie, pero por obras del destino ahora el no es quien debe criar, Leonardo y sus hermanos tendrán que pasar juntos por una de las etapas mas difíciles de sus vidas y aprender de la forma mas extraña, lo que es la paternidad.
1. Chapter 1

Esta historia salió así como de la nada, lo juro, espero que perdonen que sea pequeño, y espero además que les guste. Sera una historia divertidísima.

Las tortugas no son mías, y yo solo hago esto por diversión y para entretenerlas

* * *

_**Capitulo 1: "Promesas"**_

Leo tomo aire. Llevaba quizá media hora escuchando negativas, quizá otros quince minutos oyendo preguntas ilógicas y otros cinco tratando de callar a sus hermanos. Su cabeza pensaba a mil por minuto y un creciente dolor de cabeza había comenzado a susurrarle que las cosas se pondrían peor, a menos que calmará a la manada de adolecentes que se le había tirado encima.

-"¡No y no!"

-"Raphael si dejaras de gritar y me permitieras explicarte…"

-"¡Explícale a tu santa abuela!, ¡porque no importa lo que digas!, ¡la respuesta es, no!, ¡Y grábatelo bien en la cabezota!"-Leo suspiro y busco apoyo en su inteligente hermano, el joven genio solo le repitió lo mismo que había dicho hace más de treinta minutos

-"Leo, tienes que comprender que no es buena idea, nuestra casa no es una mansión y quizá no podamos entregarles todo lo que necesitan…"-Sintiendo la mirada seria de su hermano, supo que ni con todas las razones del mundo haría cambiar los pensamientos del mayor

-"¿Y que siguieres que haga Don?, no puedo tirarlos a las calles como si nada, además prometí…"

-"Si, si prometiste que te harías cargo, como siempre el valeroso líder tenía que meter sus narices en asuntos ajenos"-Raphael ya estaba harto de discutir, hubiera matado en esos momentos por una cerveza que le calmara los nervios

-"Yo opino que no es tan terrible"-Mike sentado en la silla del comedor emitió su comentario bajo la mirada asesina de su hermano de rojo y la de Don que parecía a punto de sufrir un colapso nervioso

-"Mira Mike, ya tenemos suficiente contigo, no quiero más problemas"-susurro lleno de rabia el mas temperamental, Mike ni siquiera pareció escucharlo

-"¡Vamos!, sería divertido"-Don negó con la cabeza entre las manos

-"¿Acaso te das cuenta de la responsabilidad que esto con lleva?, ¡Tú no puedes cuidar ni de ti!"

-"¡Claro que puedo!"

-"Por supuesto, por eso corres a la habitación de Leo cada vez que ves tú sombra"-Rio sarcástico Rapha

-"¡Eso no es verdad!, ¡Leo dile algo!"-grito Mike haciendo pucheros

El mayor suspiro derrotado al tiempo que se golpeaba la frente con una de sus manos. Sabía que no sacaba nada con intentar persuadir a los chicos. Así que cortando por lo sano dejo que sus hermanos siguieran peleando solos.

Pasando de la cocina al living tomo un pequeño bulto que reposaba en el sofá del living y se encamino a su cuarto, lejos del bullicio. Jamás le había gustado dejar las cosas a medias, pero ahora tenía cosas más importantes que hacer que pelear con sus hermanos. Le dejaría la responsabilidad de la decisión a Splinter una vez regresara de su eterno paseo. Aunque el ya había tomado la suya.

Sentado sobre la cama suspiro cansado. Había sido una noche como todas, patrullaje, ninjas y golpes. Pero algo había cambiado en esta ocasión. Sus batallas casi siempre se libraban en bóvedas o en la sima de los edificios, esta vez su batalla la libro con un incendio, un medio de distracción algo extremo por parte del clan del pie. Sus hermanos y el habían sacado con éxito a la mayoría de la gente cuando el edificio con un estruendo se había ido directo al suelo. Los chicos se habían alejado de la escena enseguida al sentir las bocinas de los policías, el no había podido marcharse con ellos.

En medio de la demolición y los escombros, el grito implorante de una mujer le llego a los oídos, y corriendo tras ese simple gemido encontró a la dueña de la voz. Sepultada bajo escombros encontró a una mujer de no más de veinticinco años. Estaba lucida, llena de polvo, y con la cara blanca como los muertos. Mirando hacia abajo y moviendo las piedras para llegar a ella, noto que todo intento por salvarla sería inútil. Una mancha de sangre casi negra se fue extendiendo a medida que avanzaba; aun así decidió ayudarla, aunque no pudiera hacer mucho. Pensando que se asustaría de su presencia Leo intento hablarle despacio cuando al fin llego a su lado, la mujer si en algún momento estuvo asustada no lo demostró.

Ayudándola a salir y cargándola vio que llevaba algo entre los brazos, no tuvo que preguntarle que era lo que traía, ya que con un simple movimiento la mujer puso sobre sus propios brazos el pequeño bulto grisáceo. Sus palabras fueron directas, serenas, pero muy duras

-"Esto es tuyo….no dejes que nadie más lo tome….si lo haces….no te perdonare jamás…"-

Leo palideció al notar lo que tenía entre los brazos y trato de explicarle que él no era el mejor para la tarea que le encomendaban

-"Prométeme… que estarán en buenas manos…que nada les pasara…"- Hallándose sin salida Leo lo prometió, la mujer le dedico una mirada agradecida y se durmió para siempre. Leo se había marchado en silencio.

Y ahora estaba sentado en su cama. Con no uno, si no dos bebes en sus brazos. Pasándose una mano por el rostro se dio cuenta que se enfrentaba a una de las tareas más difíciles de la tierra.

Ser padre.

* * *

Espero sus comentario!, Sayonara!


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todas he vuelto *-* bueno , esta es la siguiente actualización del Fic, gracias a todas por sus comentarios, estoy muy contenta de que la historia haya tenido bastante aceptación.

Sé que en mi historia anterior he dejado a Splinter, como una rata sin alma; en este fic remediré un poco esa situación y sin más los dejo con la actualización

* * *

_**Capitulo 2: "Responsabilidades" **_

Splinter no sabía que decir. Abría la boca, la cerraba y volvía a quedarse absorto en medio de sus pensamientos. Lo que menos pensó encontrar al regresar de su paseo habitual, fue a sus tres hijos más silenciosos que de costumbre y con una mirada para nada alentadora. Pero el broche de oro sin duda se lo había dado su hijo mayor, quien entrando a la cocina le había sonreído como si fuera a regañarlo. Hace siglos que no veía esa sonrisa en sus labios. ¿Ahora en que lio se habían metido?

No había alcanzado a preguntar qué es lo que había sucedido, cuando escucho el repentino y sonoro llanto de un par de bebes. A Splinter le temblaron las piernas. Miles de recuerdos llegaron en una oleada a su cabeza, ese llanto casi como un grito de atención lo hizo volver atrás, lo dejo más joven y un poco más cansado, pero vitalmente pleno. Hacía años que no escuchaba ese tipo de llanto.

Leonardo tan velozmente como había aparecido, volvió a desaparecer, sin darle siquiera una explicación a su alterado sensei. El llanto duro unos minutos más, y los susurros de Leo llegaron hasta la cocina apagados y amortiguados, pero igualmente el viejo maestro pudo oír a su hijo susurrar, de manera amorosa, como solo un padre podría hacerlo….Esperen… ¿Un padre?, grito su mente al darse cuenta de lo analizado. Sin poder creer lo que oía siguió prestando atención con sus agudas orejas

"_Todo está bien, vamos…no lloren, aquí estoy….nadie les va hacer daño…" _

Minutos después el llanto pasó al olvido. Splinter más confundido que nunca se giro en redondo para poder ver a sus otros hijos tan sorprendidos como él. Los tres quelonios queriendo hacerse los tontos levantaron los hombros en señal de no saber nada. Splinter poniéndose serio y cruzando los brazos volvió a preguntar en silencio, explicando con ese gesto que no aceptaría un "No sé nada". Conocía a sus hijos, sabía que algo no estaba bien, y el llanto de las dos nuevas criaturas se lo había confirmado. Raphael molesto con toda la situación fue el primero en hablar

-"¡Todo es culpa de Lebbb!"

-"¡Raphael, cierras esa boca o te la engrapo!"-Leonardo apareciendo por la puerta de la cocina, susurro un grito, al tiempo que tapaba la boca de Rapha con su mano derecha, deteniendo así cualquier palabra que hubiera querido salir de la boca del de rojo. El quelonio de rojo asintió rápidamente al ver la cara irritada que mostraba el mayor, los otros dos hermanos se taparon la boca con ambas manos y asintieron. Nadie quería bebes llorando en casa.

Leonardo suspirando más tranquilo, voltio entonces para encontrarse con su descolocado maestro. Pasándose una de sus manos por la cabeza y contando hasta un millón, Leo preparo su discurso.

-"Sensei….quizá quiera sentarse…"

Splinter más obediente que nunca se sentó en la mesa junto a sus hijos y miro atento al de bandana azul. Leo cerró los ojos y volvió a recordar todo lo sucedido esa noche. La voz de la mujer que le había confiado lo más preciado de su vida y su propia promesa le dieron fuerza y sin siquiera notarlo, le conto de golpe toda la noticia.

Todos los presentes se quedaron en silencio cuando la narración termino. Splinter no sabía cómo sentirse. ¿Orgulloso? ¿Preocupado? ¿Feliz? ¿Qué era lo que se suponía que debería sentir? Ser padre era algo maravilloso, pero a la vez muy complicado, los bebes eran criaturas tan hermosas como incomprensibles, y el sabia de lo que hablaba, después de todo el había criado a cuatro hijos, y sus canas no le habían salido así porque si. Suspirando, el maestro por fin hablo

-"Leonardo… ¿Te das cuenta de la responsabilidad que estas tomando? "-Todas las miras se enfocaron en Leo, el cual expreso como pudo a sus ideas

-"Si….y al mismo tiempo...no"-Splinter asintió y sonrió comprensivo. Ser padre era un trabajo que nunca terminaba, no se podía medir esa responsabilidad, era sencillamente imposible.

-"Escucha hijo, yo pienso que hiciste lo correcto…"-Raphael abriendo la boca intento interrumpir, pero el viejo maestro sin darle el tiempo de hacerlo, siguió dirigiéndose al mayor-"Sin embargo, no sé qué vida podríamos darle a esas criaturas, tu sabes lo que somos"-Levantando la vista volvió a ver a su hijo y no pudo evitar sonreír ante su decidida mirada, sabía que si le decía que no, su hijo era capaz de marcharse junto a los bebes con tal de cumplir su promesa y eso lo hacía sentirse irremediablemente orgulloso-"Pero como has dado tu promesa entonces tendrás que cumplir, por ahora vivirán con nosotros, mas adelante veremos qué hacer, por ahora solo puedo decirte que estoy orgulloso de ti"-Y dando por terminada la discusión se paro de la mesa y abrazo a un nervioso Leonardo

Los chicos miraron la escena sin poder creerlo. Splinter había aceptado que los bebes se quedaran, quizá no para siempre, pero por ahora vivirían en la casa. Ninguno sabía cómo reaccionar y Miguel Ángel era el único que parecía saltar de la emoción. Splinter por su lado en vez de dirigirse al dojó, pregunto curioso y algo avergonzado al mayor, si podía subir para poder ver a los nuevos integrantes "temporales" de la familia. Leo con una sonrisa asintió, Mike y Don se les unieron enseguida. Raphael también los siguió, gruñendo por lo bajo y cruzado de brazos se encamino hacia la escalera; aunque en su interior la llama de la curiosidad se lo estuviera comiendo vivo, no pensaba demostrar que estaba "entre comillas" emocionado.

Cuando al fin la familia cruzo la puerta de la habitación de Leo, todo murmullo o sonido quedo apagado. Sobre la cama de Leo y rodeados de cuanto almohadón encontró el mayor, reposaban dos bebes. Blancos como la leche, con el pelo castaño desparramado sobre la cama y con la tranquilidad propia de los recién nacidos dormían dos criaturas inocentes.

Pero esto no era lo más hermoso de todo. Ambos bebes, ladeados el uno contra el otro, se sostenían una mano, mostrando así su deseo de permanecer unidos, incluso lejos de la panza de su difunta madre.

Ninguno pudo evitar sonreír. Y esto incluyo a Raphael.

* * *

Bueno este fue el capitulo espero que les sigua gustando, quiero aprovechar este espacio para agradecer a quienes han comentado mi historia.

Yinu25: Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de comentarme y no te preocupes que yo seguiré escribiendo con todas mis energías.

dany fan TMNT: Hola tantas lunas xD que genial que te haya gustado la historia, y como dices asi como vamos Leo ya lleva varios traumas encima (pobre de MI Leo xD jajajaja); no te preocupes por el otro fic, con que lean ya es suficiente. De todas maneras muchas gracias por comentar :D.

Eme48: Que bueno que te gusto xD; atenta a las actualizaciones gracias por comentar

Dragonazabache: OMG o_o cuantas preguntas xD, bueno en este capítulo creo que te contesté una de ellas, la otra se responderá sola con el tiempo, gracias por comentarme :D y no te preocupes por que pronto subiré mas actualizaciones

TheSaku: Lo se merezco un Nobel xD; la verdad mi imaginación creo que no tiene límites, lo de Splinter se soluciono ahora, pero ahora viene el verdadero reto, roguemos que a Leo y sus hermanos puedan con el, gracias como siempre por comentar, espero que te haya gustado esta actualización


	3. Chapter 3

La verdad no pensaba actualizar hasta dentro de la próxima semana, pero como este día es muy importante lo haré de todas formas. Primero que todo.

FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS TheSaku!, que cumplas un montón de montones más!, que nunca se te noten y que la inspiración siempre te este molestando xD, Un abrazo enorme!, y ojala te guste esta continuación, que te dedico con todo cariño. Mi intención era actualizar la otra historia, pero te juro que no alcance xD, espero que esta de todas maneras te guste

Ahora sí. Que la diversión comience.

* * *

_**Capitulo 3: "¡Necesito ayuda!"**_

Leo se moría de sueño. No, mejor dicho, ya estaba muerto de sueño. Tenía que dormir, necesitaba hacerlo, pero era claro que aun no podía. El llanto de ambos bebes estaba enloqueciéndolo. No había pegado ojo en toda la noche, y todo lo que podía hacer era seguir paseándose con los bebes en sus brazos, meciéndolas de arriba abajo. En silencio agradeció que sus extremidades fueran grandes, de otra manera no habría podido cargarlas. Era la tercera noche y ya estaba que se le rompían los nervios.

-"Jesús santo y todo poderoso por favor ayúdame"-Rogo mientras las bebes seguían haciendo escándalo. Ya se le habían agotado las ideas, había cantado, tarareado y caminado durante horas, solo le faltaba bailarles tap. ¿Qué cosa era lo que querían?

Habían sido los tres días más agotadores de su existencia. Todo había ido tan rápido que apenas y había pedido que detuvieran el carro para bajarse. El mismo día en que Splinter le dio permiso para quedarse con los bebes, su mundo había cambiado del cielo a la tierra. Casi se había desmayado cuando se dio cuenta de que eran niñas; él era papá de dos fuertes gemelas. Donny las había revisado con cuidado, mientras estas descansaban en los brazos de Leo. (Por temor a despertarlas, el genio prefirió que fuera así) Y luego de verificar que estuvieran más sanas que una lechuga, comenzó una eterna lucha.

-"¿Cómo van a llamarse?"-

-"Mike, son las tres de la mañana, ¿no te puedes esperar hasta que amanezca por lo menos?"-Traba de persuadir el genio a un hiperactivo Miguel Angel

-"¡No!, ¡Yo quiero saber!"

-"Intrepido, por favor dile que se vaya a dormir o yo lo hare y no te gustara…"-Raphael levantando el puño no tardo en dar a conocer sus intenciones. Splinter quien se había quedado junto a sus hijos, trato de hacer entender al más pequeño que lo mejor era esperar

-"Niños, lo más prudente es ir a descansar, luego veremos…"

-"Sakura y Rose"-El viejo maestro ladeando el rostro, observo atónito a su hijo mayor, que embelesado, no paraba de mirar ambas caritas durmientes. Los chicos tan sorprendidos como él, guardaron silencio absoluto

-"¿Cómo dices?"-Pregunto extrañado el sensei

-"Sus nombres serán Sakura y Rose"-volvió a repetir tan decidido como al principio.

-"¿y por qué solo tú puedes elegir sus nombres?"-pregunto entre molesto y sorprendido el del carmín

-"¿Y cómo sabrás quien es quien?"-Pregunto Donatello

-"Porque ellas son mis hijas"-La mirada neutra y seria que le dedico entonces el mayor a su familia dejo helados a todos. Pero Splinter vio mas allá de de esa simple mirada. El corazón de Leonardo ya había sido atrapado por las dos pequeñas que descansaban en sus brazos. La preocupación pinto su rostro, y quizá hubiera podido hacer algún comentario si no hubiera sido por que la naturaleza se interpuso

El llanto repentino de ambas pequeñas volvió a romper el ambiente. Leo meciéndolas como la vez anterior intento calmarlas y volver a hacerlas dormir, pero el resultado no fue el mismo. Las dudas habían comenzado a asomarse en la cabeza de los cuatro quelonios, cuando una de ellas repentinamente se quedo cayada al alcanzar uno de los dedos de Leo, la otra igualmente despierta alcanzo el otro digito al vuelo e hizo lo mismo que su hermana, metérselo a la boca.

-"¡Tienen hambre!"-Exclamo sorprendido Mike

-"¿Y qué les doy?"-Esta vez, el acosado por las miradas fue Splinter

-"Pues…eso depende de cuentos meses tengan…, aunque por lo pequeñas no podría ponerles más de cuatro o cinco meses…"

-"Entonces aun toman leche materna"-aseguro Donatello.

Luego vino un silencio incomodo. Mike notando el porqué de la situación se puso ambas manos en el pecho como queriendo cubrirse, e hizo un pequeño gritito de chica al tiempo que decía

- "A mí ni me miren, que yo no tengo de eso"

Donatello soluciono el problema con un suplemento de la misma que hayo en un supermercado, navegando por la por internet. (El día en que la internet no pudiera ayudar a Donatello quizá se tiraría de un puente). El problema es que cada tarro de formula de leche, era excesivamente caro, y a esa edad, los bebes tomaban leche como condenados a muerte. Leo sin dudarlo renuncio al dinero que había estando guardando para las nuevas fundas de sus katanas, Mike vacio por voluntad propia su amado cochinito, y Donatello aporto lo que guardaba en su calcetín de la suerte. Raphael aunque no aporto dinero, se ofreció enseguida para salir a comprar lo necesario para las niñas, usando la excusa de que así podría respirar aire fresco. Pero Leo sabia que toda esa actitud solo era una pantalla, ya que al volver, Raphael no solo llevaba consigo lo que le habían pedido, sino que traía ocho tarros mas de formula y un par de baberos, además de el kilo de pañales y un montón de cosas para bebes. Leo siguiendo las instrucciones, preparo ambos biberones y les dio de comer. Los hermanos aun con temor de tomarlas, prefirieron observar. De esta forma la parte de alimentación y necesidades básicas quedo cubierta. Luego llego el segundo desafío.

Cambiar pañales.

¿Cómo los padres podían hacer eso? Los bebes no paraban de moverse, se hacían de todo a penas las acababan de cambiar, Mike y Raphael salían corriendo en cuanto sentían el olor, el talco terminaba por echárselo en la cara, por no mencionar que el pañal quedaba por cualquier parte menos por donde tenía que ir. Cambiar esos condenados pañales era una verdadera proeza que ni Donatello había podido resolver. Por más tutoriales que busco en la red no hubo forma de ganarles a las inquietas niñas.

Splinter por otra parte, trataba inútilmente de no destornillarse de la risa frente a sus hijos, verlos casi planear como quitar y poner un simple pañal desechable, era tan hilarante que todo lo que podía hacer era encerrarse en su habitación para que no le vieran reírse, mientras escuchaba a su hijo mayor dar instrucciones como en una operación de contingencia.

"_Raphael, tú ten listo el pañal, Mike tú toma bien ese talco y esta vez, por lo que más quieras trata de darle al blanco y no a nuestras caras, Don, espero que esas toallitas húmedas tengan la temperatura exacta, no quiero errores, yo me encargare del resto ¿Listos?"_

"_¡SI!"_

Nadie podía culpar a Splinter de querer morirse de risa. Sus niños necesitaban ayuda. Finalmente, él con toda la paciencia del mundo, le había enseñado a cambiar a las niñas a Leonardo, el cual miraba asombrado como en menos de un minuto tuvo lista a la primera desobediente jovencita, y sin necesidad de buscar más manos que le ayudaran.

El resto fue eterna práctica.

Pero ahora, habiéndolas alimentado, bañado, cambiado, y hacerlas botar sus pequeños gasecitos, no hallaba qué demonios hacer. Lloraban con todas sus fuerzas, sus caritas antes blancas, ahora estaban rojas de tanto esforzarse, y a Leo se le estaban yendo las fuerzas. ¿Y si algo les dolía? ¿Y si les estaba pasando algo grave y el no podía notarlo? Balanceando como podía a las dos pequeñas y cada vez mas asustado hizo lo único que se le ocurrió.

Recurrir a su padre.

Sabía que eran las cuatro de la mañana, y también entendía que al salir de su habitación el llanto de las pequeñas terminaría por despertar a toda la familia, y quizá un muy enfurecido Raphael trataría de matarlo. Y aunque se entendía, ya que era la tercera noche de llanto sublevado, igualmente prefirió arriesgarse. Poniendo una frazada aun más gruesa sobre las niñas se dirigió a la puerta, pero no había dado más de dos pasos cuando esta se abrió. Splinter entrando por ella le dedico una amable sonrisa.

-"Jesus…"-Suspiro Leo al ver como su padre había recurrido en su rescate

-"No soy Jesus hijo, soy tu padre, ¿No puedes hacerlas dormir?"-Leo casi se abalanzo sobre su maestro. No hallaba que mas hacer, estaba preocupado, desesperado y muy, muy cansado

-"No sé qué les pasa, han llorado por horas, no tienen hambre, no están sucias y me estoy volviendo loco"- Dijo casi en un grito.

Splinter suspiro. Verlo a él era como verse a sí mismo en épocas pasadas. Pero él había tenido cuatro hombrecitos que cuidar y alimentar, y cuando uno lloraba, todos comenzaban a hacerlo, no era un llanto tan melodramático como el de las niñas que cargaba Leo, pero cuando tienes a cuatro niños llorando como si el mundo se acabara y además cuando ninguno de ellos podía hablarte y decirte, "Esto es lo que me pasa", pues entraba en un serio conflicto emocional contigo mismo. El se volvió loco durante casi una semana, pero con la practica comenzó a entender sus llantos; Miguel siempre lloraba porque tenía hambre, Donatello lloraba cuando alguna de las etiquetas de la ropa le rozaban la piel, Raphael era muy mañoso y lloraba por muchas cosas, sin contar que hacia llorar a Miguel de vez en cuando, y Leo aunque era quien menos lloraba era el que más fuerte lo hacía. Prefería que todos sus hijos lloraran juntos, a que Leo se pusiera a llorar. Era realmente espantoso.

El viejo maestro sonrió con cariño al recordar todo eso. Había sido difícil, pero los frutos de su esfuerzo y dedicación saltaban a la vista. No se arrepentía de nada. Los niños eran niños, no se podía hacer nada al respecto. Pero Leo siempre contaría con su ayuda, el seria su padre hasta que el mundo se detuviera. Acercándose a su hijo y viendo como las bebes lloraban en su regazo, busco con la mirada algo que estuviera mal. Chasqueando la lengua termino por darle un no muy buen veredicto.

-"Hijo, me temo que estas niñas tienen cólicos"-Leo lo miro sin entender.

-"¿Y qué es eso?"

-"Es cuando toman aire al beber leche, estas pequeñas parecen a punto de explotar, mira, tócales su estomago"-Leo sosteniendo a ambas bebes con uno de sus brazos dejo que su mano tocara ambos estómagos hinchados

-"Hay por Dios…"-susurro sorprendido

-"Por eso lloran"-aseguro su sensei

-"¿Y qué hago?"-Leo volvió a voltearse hacia su padre, el cual con toda la tristeza del mundo tuvo que negar con la cabeza

-"No puedes hacer nada Leo, solo puedes esperar que el dolor pare, aunque…."-Leo se quedo expectante, y antes de poder preguntar qué pasaba por la mente de su padre, este saliendo corriendo de la habitación, dejando a Leo aun más desesperado que antes. Luego de un par de minutos, que parecieron horas para el de bandana azul, Splinter subió con una bolsa llena de agua caliente y una toalla -"Quizá esto ayude"

Con cuidado y siguiendo las instrucciones de su padre, Leo se recostó sobre su cama, quedando semi sentado; puso sobre su estomago la bolsa de agua y luego la toalla, y por ultimo recostó a las dos pequeñas sobre la pequeña cama improvisada. El efecto no fue inmediato; tuvo que pasar otra larga hora antes de que las bebes se quedaran dormidas. Cuando al fin el llanto seso, ambas hermanas se tomaron de las manos como siempre y se quedaron tranquilas sobre el tibio regazo de Leo. El quelonio de azul, quien no había dejado de sobar con cuidado sus espaldas, suspiro agotado, pero feliz.

-"Gracias Oto-san…"-susurro más tranquilo-"Creo que quizá no soy muy bueno en esto…"-dijo mientras dejaba que sus preocupaciones lo dominaran por unos segundos

-"Leonardo…"-hablo comprensivo el maestro-"Tu estas ayudando a las bebes aunque estas sigan llorando, estás haciendo bien las cosas hijo mío, solo se paciente"- palmeándole un hombro y susurrando un suave "que descanses" desapareció de la misma manera en que había llegado

El joven líder sonrió ante sus palabras. La paternidad era mucho más difícil de lo que había pensado. No era simplemente cuidar, y proteger. Era entregarse en vida y alma, dar todo y aun así seguir dando más. Raphael siempre lo había molestado con el apodo de "mamá tortuga", ahora que conocía esa posición, sentía que de mamá no tenía nada. Lo único que podía asegurar era que algo nuevo había nacido dentro su corazón cuando sostuvo a aquellas niñas en sus brazos.

El amor más puro y sincero había brotado como un manantial al nacer. El siempre había amado a sus hermanos, a su padre, su familia, pero este amor era aun más extraño que otros que había sentido. El amor que sentía hacia su padre era de respeto y eterno agradecimiento, el amor que les tenía a sus hermanos era de entrega total y absoluta, pero sentir que alguien depende de ti totalmente, era diferente. Esas pequeñas no podían cuidarse solas, el solo hecho de abandonarlas significaría su muerte segura.

Siempre había sabido que sus hermanos se quejaban de lo sobre protector que se comportaba en algunas ocasiones, si lo llevaba a un plano real se daba cuenta de que a veces (y solo a veces), tenían razón. Pero si era protector con sus hermanos ¿Qué sería de esas dos pequeñas? ¿Qué sería de esas dos criaturas que le habían robado el corazón?

Recostado con las niñas sobre su pecho se dio cuenta de la manera más aterradora que esa no era la mayor de sus preguntas. Su mayor duda era que sería de él, cuando las pequeñas se hubieran marchado para siempre….

* * *

OK!, Espero que les haya gustado!, se que aun no entro en muchos detalles con las niñas, pero ya vendrán, paciencia. Aprovecho para contestar sus comentarios

Haoyoh Asakura: xD pobre Leo, estirado como un chicle por sus fans (pero que se le va ah hacer). Que genial que te haya gustado!, esta historia será divertidísima para mi, y espero que igual para ti. Gracias por comentar!, saludos!

Crystal Violeta: Bueno, como ves, esta historia está saliendo como pan caliente a cada rato xD. Es una historia mucho más liviana, aun así sigo con la otra. Gracias por comentarme!, y cuando me réferi a panza, era más como pancita xD, pero bueno, en gustos no hay nada ecrito. Saludos!

I Love Kittens too: SI!, al fin saque al Splinter bueno que llevo dentro, (Muuuuuuy muuuuuy en el fondo xD). Actualizare seguido y tratare de divertirlas todo lo que se pueda, abrazos y gracias por comentarme.

Iukarey: Gracias por pasar a comentar!, Leo se la tendrá muy difícil ahora, tendrá problemas pero obtendrá muchas alegrías. Un abrazos y nos leemos!

Linna Hamato: xD para que veas que soy ocurrente jajaja, gracias por comentarme, y no te preocupes que la seguire :D

Louperit: Que genial que te haya gustado!, Bueno, Splinter dejo que las niñas se quedaran temporalmente, aun no se sabe si podrán quedarse para siempre. Yo creo que en este capítulo te respondí lo de que son los bebes xD. Ojala te haya gustado!. Gracias por comentar, y no te preocupes, que jamás abandonaría "Sin razones para vivir". Saludos!

Nico novalee: O_O Hola xD

Yinu25: si, por desgracia la inspiración le da por esconderse, pero la encontrare *-* ajajaj xD gracias por comentar!

TheSaku: Espero que te haya gustado tu regalo, y por si no lo has notado una de las niñas se llama sakura, ya que así le podrán decir Saku de cariño, Un abrazo enorme! Y que comas mucha torta! Sayonara!

Rose Black Dragon: Si!, esta es la sorpresa xD, Ojala te haya gustado (y sorprendido tambien). Abrazos! Y Sayonara!


	4. Chapter 4

Ya, este capítulo salió súper exprés, espero me disculpen, pero estoy con exámenes, pero esta continuación salió sola. Ojala les guste. Gracias a todas por sus comentarios (Los amo *-*)

Ahora que comience la diversión!

* * *

_**Capítulo 4: "Solamente con papá"**_

Leo suspiro por millonésima vez y volvió a intentar dejar a sus ahora hijas en la cuna que había hecho Donatello, pero el resultado fue el mismo, dos pares de ojos abiertos, un montón de balbuceos de sorpresa y luego el llanto. No había caso. En cuanto dejaba a las pequeñas en la cuna comenzaba la tercera guerra mundial. De alguna manera (muy extraña para él), sus hijas habían desarrollado una dependencia mayor a lo particular hacia su persona.

No podía dejarlas solas en un cuarto que no fuera el suyo, no aceptaban que nadie más que él, les diera de comer, y por si fuera poco, no permitían ser cargadas por nadie que no fuera su papá. Raphael, Donatello y Mike e incluso su sensei, habían intentado lo imposible para que las niñas se dejaran tomar, pero en cuento se sentían apartadas del pecho de Leonardo, comenzaban a llorar sin razón alguna. Sentándose en su cama, el mayor de los quelonios logro calmar a las bebes, quienes se resignaron a sostener uno de sus dedos para saber que no se escaparía.

-"¿Por qué no quieren dormir en la cuna que les hizo su tío Donny?" -les preguntaba-"Es suave, linda, rosada"-enumeraba tratando de convencer a las ya durmientes niñas-"Y así papá también podría dormir…. ¿No les gustaría que papá durmiera?"-Termino por preguntar al tiempo que emitía un largo bostezo

-"¿Otra vez hablándoles?"-

Leonardo acostumbrado a las apariciones repentinas de sus hermanos, no se sorprendió de ver a Raphael en la entrada de su habitación. Para la pregunta del más rudo existió una respuesta muda seguida de otro bostezo. Para los chicos ya era normal ver como Leo les hablaba a sus hijas. Les había tomado un par de días tomarse enserio su nuevo cargo, pero ahora lo respetaban más que nunca. De alguna manera, el intrépido líder se dividía por mil para atender a sus pequeñas y a ellos mismo, seguía cumpliendo con el entrenamiento y hasta ahora no había perdido los estribos. Pero los tres hermanos consideraban que el mayor estaba colapsado. No dormía bien, se andaba quedando dormido encima de la mesa en cuanto se sentaban a comer y nadie podía ayudarle. Las niñas se habían aferrado a su ser, como un naufrago a una tabla. ¿Qué podían hacer ellos? Donatello había hecho lo posible, haciéndoles una cuna a las niñas, por lo menos para que lo poco que durmiera su hermano, lo hiciera bien, pero eso tampoco había servido. Mike no estaba muy feliz tampoco, lo único que quería era tomar a las bebes y lo que menos querían las pequeñas Sakura y Rose era que las alejaran de su padre.

Ambos hermanos suspiraron al finalizar sus pensamientos.

Raphael, parado en el umbral de la puerta, se veía algo inseguro, y bastante avergonzado. Leo mirándolo comprendió que tenía las mismas dudas que todos. ¿Por qué las niñas no dejaban que nadie más se les acercara? ¿Por qué si nadie les quería hacer daño? El de bandana azul leyendo la mente de su hermano menor, entendió que este estaba preocupado por algo aún más específico. Leonardo dejo escapar sus palaras, en una forma pausada y baja

-"No eres malo Rapha, eres rudo, pero no malo, simplemente no quieren y ya"- Explico con una sonrisa. El menor al sentirse atrapado voltio la mirada y trato de esconder su sorpresa

-"No es justo que puedas hacer eso"-termino por decirle

-"Quizá tienes razón"-Cuando una sonrisa sincera surco los labios del mayor, Raphael termino por entrar a la pieza. Cerrando la puerta tras de sí, no pudo evitar lanzar un comentario

-"Tu habitación apesta a bebe"

-"¿Y qué quieres que le haga?"-contesto Leo con simplicidad

-"Nada, es solo que es raro…"-Leo lo miro extrañado e invito a su acompañante a que se explicara-"Es que es raro…huele a ti, pero también a ellas, es una mezcla que no es solo bebe… ¿Me explico?"-El cerebro de Leo dio un giro triple y una luz enorme se prendió sobre su cabeza. Raphael notando lo absorto que se había quedado su hermano, intento romper el ambiente-"Am…Intrépido... ¿estás bien?" –Para mayor sorpresa, el mayor comenzó a hablar sin apartar la vista de su hermano

-"Huele…a mi…"-dijo casi como una duda-"Es eso….es porque huele a mi"-Rapha sin entender a que se refería, y pensando que su hermano ya había perdido la cabeza, comenzó a dar pasos hacia atrás con el fin de llamar a su maestro-"¡Rapha eso es!"-grito lleno de emoción, sobresaltando al de rojo; y sin darle a entender nada a su joven hermano se paró de la cama y se dirigió hacia su armario.-"Claro, eso es, como no me di cuenta antes, pero que idiota he sido…"- murmuraba mientras revolvía su ropa. Finalmente con una sonrisa extrajo una de sus camisetas y se la extendió a un estupefacto Raphael- "Póntela"-dijo sin mas

-"¿Pero qué caraj..? "-Raphael miraba la prenda azul sin nada de ánimos

-"No frente a las niñas"-pidió serio, mientras agitaba la polera en sus manos. Finalmente lleno de preguntas sin responder Raphael accedió

-"¿Y que se supone que estoy haciendo?"-Preguntaba mientras se ponía la prenda

-"Te estás transformando en mi"

-"¡Que yo qué!"

-"Rapha no grites, solo ponte la condenada polera ¿Quieres?"-pidió lo más sereno que pudo. Leonardo aunque no lo dijera estaba ansioso ante una loca y extraña idea, que se le había ocurrido gracias a un simple comentario de su hermano menor.

-"Ya, ya me la puse ¿Feliz?" –Sin siquiera responder, Leo se acercó a su hermano, apegando su cabeza a la curvatura de su cuello, y dejando cobijadas a las niñas entre su pecho y el de su hermano menor-"¿Y ahora qué haces?" –pregunto avergonzado el de rojo al ver a su hermano acurrucarse contra él

-"Abrázame"-pidió bajito el mayor

-"¡Qué!"-grito en un susurro

-"Yo tengo las manos ocupadas"-explico el mayor-"Vamos, no se te quitara lo macho con un abrazo"- a regañadientes el quelonio de rojo accedió, primero solo puso sus manos alrededor de Leo, pero luego de unos segundos, el mismo lo apego más. Las niñas, sintiendo el olor familiar de su padre, se habían ido relajando hasta el punto en que ambas quedaron apegadas en el pecho de Raphael. El más temperamental parecía no creérsela, pero fue obvio que su cara llego al suelo cuando Leo, dejándole bien acomodadas a sus hijas, se alejó dos pasos.

Leo y Rapha apretaron los ojos esperando el llanto desgarrado. Pero nada sucedió. Esperaron dos minutos, y luego cinco. Después de ese tiempo el mayor respiro aliviado. Había encontrado la causa y la solución a su problema. Las pequeñas no dejaban que nadie más las tomara porque se habían acostumbrado a olor de Leonardo, la cuna y sus respectivas cobijas, olían a lavanda por culpa del detergente especial, y no a él. Y sus hermanos, tenían olor propio. Esa era la cuestión.

-"No puedo creerlo"-susurro feliz el de añil. Sentándose en la cama observo como Raphael sostenía a sus hijas. El de rojo sonreía de tal forma que por segundos pensó que su cara se partiría.

-"Son….tan livianas…tan pequeñas…"-Leo sonrió ante el comentario de su hermano

-"Estas feliz"-afirmo

-"¡Claro que sí!"-dijo bajito mientras las mecía, sin una gota de vergüenza

-"Bueno tío Raphi, parece que te has ganado darles el biberón"-Raphael dejando de mecer a las niñas, voltio asombrado el rostro

-"¿ Es enserio?"

-"Es tu recompensa por dejar de ser "Tan" macho por unos segundos"-Rapha avergonzado, siguió meciendo a las pequeñas por unos segundos antes de acercarse con ellas hasta Leo

-"Yo…yo ahora no puedo abrazarte, pero si tú quieres…"- Leo incorporándose abrazo a su hermano. Las bebes entre sueños balbucearon algo y volvieron a quedar sumidas en el descanso absoluto.

Luego de algunos momentos el de rojo pregunto si podía bajar con sus sobrinas a la estancia. Leo, aun sabiendo que lo primero que haría su hermano seria ir a refregarle al más pequeño, que él era el tío favorito, le dio permiso. Cuando el menor cruzo la puerta de su habitación, se dejó caer agotado sobre la cama y dejo que su propio cansancio ganara terreno. Serian solo cinco minutos, y luego volvería a la carga. No es que desconfiara de su familia, pero él era el papá.

Bostezando noto que ahora ya tenía dos manos más que le ayudarían. Y sonriendo mientras caía bajo los efectos de Morfeo, se dio cuenta de que con un par de camisetas más, tendría muchas más manos.

Casi dormido, escucho el grito lejano de su familia

-"¡Leo yo también quiero usar tu ropa!"-Ese era Mike, quien subía a todo tren por la escalera

-"¡Hermano yo quiero el chaleco Azul!"-Hay venia Donny

-"¡Y yo la bufanda!"- Abriendo un poco los ojos por la sorpresa, noto como el tercer grito provenía de su sensei. Suspirando ignoro los gritos y se durmió. Ya le revolverían el armario. Ahora él, tendría sus cinco minutos de sueño

* * *

Ok xD, ojala les haya gustado. Por mi parte, me entretuve ajaja xD. Aprovecho de agradecer a las chicas que no tienen cuenta:

Guest : No te preocupes, yo entiendo xD. Que genial salgas de vacaciones, a mi me queda otro mes más de sufrimiento, y si, definitivamente Leo esta traumado con tanto fic trágico xD (aunque en este, Splinter me salió un tanto tierno xD) Tratare de ir actualizando mientras pueda, serán varios capítulos, algo cortos algunos, pero cada uno con su tema. Ahora iremos viento en popa xD, bueno me despido. Un saludo y perdón no haberte contestado antes, O.O, pero no me había llegado el comentario, (No sé porque pasa eso O.O) Saludos y Sayonara!

Karai: Actualizare en cuento pueda, por ejemplo ahora xD. Me alegro que te haya gustado la historia, gracias por comentarme.

Espero comentarios! *-* Nos vemos!


	5. Chapter 5

Aki me tienen xD, cómo están?, yo todavía meta estudiar y cansada hasta los huesos, ojala les guste esta conti, aunque esta cortito igual le puse amorsh *-*

Nos vemos abajo!

* * *

_**Capítulo 5:"Malo, Tío Donny Malo"**_

-"Leo, tu sabes que no quiero hacer esto, pero hay que hacerlo"-Trataba de convencer el genio al taimado padre

-"Pero Don…las harás llorar, no quiero que lloren, ya fue suficiente con todo lo de ayer"-Leo tenía sus razones para no acceder. La noche anterior sus pequeñas habían tenido cólicos otra vez y no había hecho más que llorar.

-"Pero es que si no lo hago…."-Donny tampoco tenía ganas de hacer su trabajo, pero era su deber como tío y no podía dejarse vencer, aunque ya llevara rato peleando con su hermano

-"Hijo, tienes que dejar hacer a Donatello su trabajo, sé que es difícil, pero será para bien"-Splinter tratando de calmar los ánimos le recordaba a Leo que lo que estaban haciendo no era malo, sino algo necesario, aunque siendo sinceros a él tampoco le agradaba para nada la idea.

-"¿Vez?, será rápido lo prometo"-Argumento el tecnológico estirando los brazos para que les pasaran a las pequeñas. Aunque lo único que consiguió fue que Leo las estrechara mas contra su pecho

-"¡Yo me opongo absolutamente!"-Raphael cruzado de brazos y sentado en una de las sillas del comedor no veía con nada de gracia el asunto. Miraba con rabia a Don y no paraba de girarse para ver si Leo aprobaba o no lo que quería hacer

-"¡Y yo también!"-Mike con las mejillas infladas se puso frente a las pequeñas y levanto los brazos, como si fuera a protegerlas de una explosión.

-"¡Se están comportando como niños!"-Don cansado, grito molesto y a punto de reventar. Llevaba media hora tratando de convencer a la familia y no existía progresión alguna. Leo suspirando termino por accecer

-"Esta bien, está bien….pero no creo que te amen luego de esto"-Con todo el dolor del mundo Leonardo entrego a sus hijas a la mano hábil de Donatello, quien apenas las cargo llamo de nuevo a su hermano

-"Sera mejor que vengas igual Leo, si las distraes quizá no les duela"

-"¡Les va a doler igual!"-Reclamo Rapha quien veía a sus sobrinas como si se fueran a un horno encendido.

-"Ya, relájense, volveré en un rato"- Y sin dejar que nadie se opusiera, Leonardo se encamino al laboratorio con Donny. Cuando el grupo se quedó solo, todos comenzaron a susurrar.

-"Sensei…. ¿Usted cree que Don se apiade de ellas?"- Mike sentado al lado de su maestro espero una respuesta con sus ojos suplicantes

-"Mike, no se trata de piedad, es por su bien…se les pasara luego"- Trato de consolar el maestro a sus exagerados hijos

-"Pobres, daría mi propio brazo por ellas"-Rapha con eso dijo todo.

Miguel tomando una larga bocanada de aire iba a comenzar a hablar mal de su hermano de morado, cuando escucho un llanto, la cara de todos se entristeció, luego vino el segundo llanto y sin notarlo comenzaron a ponerse de pie. Al rato después, la puerta se abrió y Leonardo con sus pequeñas llorando a mares apareció por ella

-"Ya, ya paso, tranquilas"-Decía casi a punto de echarse a llorar el mismo

-"Leo solo son vacunas…."-Decía con cara de cansancio el genio.

-"Si, lo sé, tío Donny es muy malo, muy malo"-Seguía hablando el de añil a sus hijas, sin escuchar al contrario

-"¿¡Malo!?"-grito este al oír las palabras de Leo

-"¡Que les hiciste!"-Grito Rapha acercándose a Leo, para consolar a las niñas

-"Yo solo…"-Intentaba explicar

-"Que malo eres Don, y yo pensé que tendrías piedad"-Decía Migue mientras les sobaba sus bracitos

-"Pero si yo solo…"-Don estaba por perder la paciencia

-"Que paso, tranquilas, ya llego el abuelo, ¿Qué les hizo su tío malo?"- Ahora sí que la cara de Donatello se fue al suelo. Ahora él era un vil villano por querer vacunar a las niñas.

-"¡Pero qué les pasa!"

-"Tranquilitas, tío Raphi está aquí, y no dejara que el tío Donny nunca más las tome, pobrecitas bebes…"-Decía el de rojo mientras le limpiaba sus lagrimitas

-"¿¡Qué!?"-volvió a gritar incrédulo el de morado. Leo más tranquilo al ver que sus hijas se calmaban y dejando que Rapha tomara a Saku y que su sensei tomara a Rose, se voltio hacia Don captando justo el momento en el que el genio se disponía a llorar-"Yo no quería hacerles daño…."-dijo con los ojos empañados en lagrimas-"Solo quería que estuvieran bien…"

Leo lo miro por un par de segundos y luego sucedió lo impensado. Donny, su Donatello, el niño grande que hacía de médico y réferi cuando Mike se peleaba con Rapha comenzó a llorar. Balbuceaba que no era justo y otras cosas que no lograba entender. Los chicos trataron de acercarse, pero solo consiguieron que este llorara más. Leonardo girándose en redondo dio una señal con los dedos, y todos, incluyendo a Splinter se alejaron rumbo a la sala. Ya solos el mayor se acerco al sollozante genio y lo abrazo con cariño. Don rompió a llorar con más fuerza y oculto el rostro en su pecho. El de azul ahora tenía a otro pequeño al cual consolar.

Dejando que se desahogara y que botara su pena, comenzó a hablarle mientras lo mecía despacio de un lado al otro (una costumbre que ahora sería imposible de quitar gracias a las niñas) y sumado a esto comenzó a tararear. Realmente las niñas le habían enseñado bastante, o quizá demasiado. Don era un chico grande, pero el aun así lo veía pequeño. Cosas de hermano mayor supuso

-"Ya Don…todo está bien, no llores, ya paso..."- Le decía suavemente, como si fuera un bebe. Cuando logro calmarlo, levanto lo mejor que pudo su rostro y comenzó a hablarle lo mas tranquilamente posible -"Don, yo sabía que tenías que vacunarlas, y eso está bien, lamento que te hallamos echo escándalo, no eres malo, es solo que ninguno tolera ver a las peques llorar, y yo sé que tú tampoco…"-Donny dejo que otro par de lágrimas escaparan de sus ojos, lagrimas que fueron enseguida atrapadas por los dedos de Leo

-"Entonces… ¿no estás enojado…?"-Pregunto limpiándose la cara con el dorso de la mano. Leo volvió a mirarlo con cariño.

-"No Donny, estoy orgulloso, aun eres muy joven y ya tienes otras dos pacientes a las cuales cuidar, eres increíble"-volvió a decirle mientras le acariciaba la cabeza. Don en respuesta volvió a ocultar su rostro en el hombro del mayor.

-"Entonces… ¿Puedo tomarlas en brazos?"-pregunto bajito, como si preguntara si podía comer dulces antes de cenar. Leo rió y asintió. Don tomando eso como el perdón absoluto le planto un sonoro beso en la mejilla y corrió lejos de sus brazos. Había un par de nenas que merecían explicaciones.

Splinter entrando a la cocina se acercó a su hijo y le puso una mano sobre su hombro, mientras le sonreía. Había escuchado todo. Leo por su parte le devolvió la sonrisa y se encamino hasta la sala. En el sillón azul Donatello sostenía a sus dos pequeñas con sumo cariño y cuidado, y sus hermanos observaban embelesados a las pequeñas jugar con los dedos de Don. Ya todo el llanto había sido historia. Leo suspiro de alivio y cansancio. Quizá tenía dos hijas, pero sus hermanos seguían siendo unos niños. Unos niños grandes….pero sus niños al fin y al cabo.

-"Oye Don… ¿Cuántas vacunas hay que ponerles?"-pregunto Mike

-"Me faltan dos..."

La familia aun con la atención en los bebes escucho un ruido y luego vieron a Leo inconsciente en el piso. A él tampoco le gustaba vacunar a sus hijas.

* * *

Bueno jajaj xD, resulta que a los bebes se les vacuna cuando tienen tres meses, cuando tienen 6 y al año(ni me pregunten porque xD). Por eso Donny dice que le faltan dos xD Ojala les haya gustado, yo les repito que me encanta escribir esto. Jajaja. Aprovecho para contestar comentarios

Yinu25: Rapha al parecer será un tío bueno xD, que bien que te guste, seguiré escribiendo a todo tren *-*, saludos y Sayonara!

Dany fan TMNT: A mí me pasó lo mismo, no soltaba a mi mamá por nada del mundo O_O, asi que para que no llorara tanto me dejaba su ropa, y yo dormía con sus blusas xD. Ahora las peques se acostumbraron al olor de los chicos así que no habrá tantos dramas con respecto a eso. Ojala te haya gustado el capítulo!, abrazos y Sayonara

invaso'rsQueen: xD jajajaaj, lo sé, pobre Leo sin ropa, casi desnudo el pobre, pero lo solucionaron y ahora las peques se acostumbraron a los chicos, solo era cosa de tener paciencia. Rapha y su cara xD jajajaj, si realmente él estaba muy feliz. Ojala te haya gustado este capi también, nos leemos y sayonara!

Louperit: Lo macho fue lo mejor xD jajaja, Rapha lo superara. Gracias por escribirme igual! Amo tus comentarios *-*, yo estoy de cumple el 9 de enero xD, tratare de subir algún fic especial para esas fechas (claro, si mi familia me deja acercarme al pc ¬3¬). Sayonara y nos estamos leyendo!

TheSaku: xD la recompensa de Rapha fue lo mejor jajaj, que bueno que te haya gustado, yo estoy con exámenes aun y todo eso, pero sigo poniéndole empeño. Ojala esta conti igual te haya emocionado xD, y pidas mas *-*. Me temo que las bebes son unas mañositas xD pero Leo vivirá!

Haoyoh Asakura: Bueno el desorden que te lo encargo chica xD, si, Leo está cansado, pero estará bien, ahora sus hermanos le ayudaran y ya en este capítulo las peques se han acostumbrado al olor de los chicos, lo cual es un milagro. Ojala te haya gustado la continuación. Nos leemos y Sayonara!

Sorarukiatakeno: Que genial que te haya gustado xD, ojala este capi igual te guste, lo tenía en mis super planes xD, seguiré así. Gracias por tu apoyo y por comentar, Sayonara!

Toniimar: si xD Leo es el mejor padre de la tierra, jajaja, en todo caso algo de practica tiene gracias a sus hermanos, pero por eso también hice que las bebes sean mujeres, Sera aun más complicado jajaj xD saludos y nos leemos, Sayonara!

Tsukimine12: Si ajajajaja xD hasta Splinter. Para que veas. Saludos!

Dragonazabache: Pobre de nuestro Leo, tanta pega que le toca, pero bueno, también le tocaran recompensas (aunque le he dejado desmayado xD que mala soy). Solo es cosa de esperar.

Iukarey: Te aseguro que Migue se pondrá celoso xD, mucho Leo para las peques y poco para él. (Tremendo Spoiler O_O, tu disculparas xD). Las niñas serán sus ojos, las pobres le sacaran pelos para volverlos canas xD. Me temo que el olor a Leonardo no está en el mercado xD, (si no ya nos lo habríamos llevado) No te preocupes por el estado, que ya mate a todos y nadie sabe nada xD. Nos leemos y ojala te gustara el capitulo! Sayonara!

Luisa-Hamato2: La bufanda es mía xD jajaj, bueno, te la presto ¬¬ pero solo un ratito. Gracias por comentar, es genial que te guste la historia!, continuare escribiendo, saludos!

Aisaka. rtaiga: Leo es un buen papi xD, todo cariñoso y lindo *-*. Gracias por comentar!, yo seguiré escribiendo tanto como se pueda. Sayonara!

Crystal Violeta: qué bueno que te guste!, para mi es genial escribir esto. Ahora Leo puede dormir xD

Marialis Collaz: Gracias por el ánimo, y aunque aun soy una novata le pondré ganas, Un saludo y relax que aquí hay otro capi xD

Espero comentario *-*

Por cierto, a las que preguntan por los desaparecidos humanos, no desesperen que ya vendrán xD ténganme paciencia. Saludos!


	6. Chapter 6

Estoy de vuelta! *-* tanto tiempo xD. Espero que estén bien, lo que es yo estoy muerta xD, pero como las quiero he subido lo más rápido que se puede la actualización de este fic, lamento la demora, pero tenía que avanzar las otras dos y el tiempo escasea, bueno no me justifico mas y que disfruten del capitulo

* * *

_**Capítulo 6: "Mío"**_

Mike junto aire en sus mejillas de forma involuntaria. Estaba molesto y eso se notaba a leguas de distancia. Ese día Leonardo había prometido jugar con él. Era viernes, día de videojuegos, de películas y palomitas, el día que el anhelaba toda la semana para poder divertirse a plenitud. Pero Leo no había echo acto de presencia. Cada vez que se le acercaba estaba ocupado, subía y bajaba las escaleras y le decía siempre que ya iría, pero viendo que en el reloj pasaban de las ocho supuso que su promesa no se cumpliría esta vez.

Malhumorado y con el ánimo por los suelos decidió irse a dormir. Paso de largo a Rapha y Donny que le miraban interrogativos y ni siquiera intento irse a despedir de las bebes. Las quería mucho, pero había algo que no estaba bien con ellas. Le estaban quitando a su hermano. Leo nunca había tenido mucho tiempo para divertirse, pero era obvio que ese minúsculo espacio que tenía para él, había sido consumido en su totalidad por las dos niñas. No era rabia contra ellas. Eran celos.

Leo siempre había tratado al menor más como un hijo que como un hermano. Lo consolaba en noches oscuras y se quedaba despierto hasta que este se dormía, sin contar de las veces en que puso la cara por él. Leonardo era un héroe a los ojos del más pequeño, siempre atento a sus necesidades y siempre dispuesto a darle todo el cariño que quisiera, pero ahora, estaban "ellas" antes que él. Mike adoraba a su hermano, pero como ahora estaba enojado con él no le quedo de otra más que meterse en su cuarto y dar a conocer públicamente de esta forma su molestia.

Raphael y Donny se miraron entre ellos al ver al menor subir. Miguel acostumbraba irse a dormir muy tarde los días viernes así que la curiosidad no pudo con ellos cuando al ver la hora verificaron que eran las ocho y quince.

-"¿Y a este que le paso?"-Donny se encogió de hombros ante la pregunta de Raphael. Para él también era un misterio su comportamiento. Llenos de dudas pero igualmente ocupados, cada hermano siguió con sus tareas. Ahora que las pequeñas estaban en casa los desastres se hacían un poco más grandes de lo habitual y el tiempo en que se demoraban en limpiar era también de un rango más amplio.

Treinta minutos más tarde Leonardo al fin salió de su habitación. Eran casi las nueve y ya sabía que Mike estaría molesto. Había prometido jugar con el luego de que la semana pasada hubiera tenido que aplazar la vuelta en patineta, pero el tiempo se había reído de él. Sus hijas habían estado demasiado inquietas y hacerlas dormir le costó más de lo pensado. Pasándose una mano por la cara se encamino directamente al cuarto de Mike. Aun no había cenado y sabía que Don le había guardado la comida en el refrigerador, pero comer no estaba dentro de sus planes si Mike estaba molesto. Frente a la puerta cerrada, tomo cada gramo de fuerza que le quedaba y llamo.

-"¿Mike, puedo pasar?"- Al principio ninguna contestación llego. El sonido de la cama de Mike y el correr de las sabanas fue lo primero que escucho antes de oír si voz apagada bajo las mantas

-"Es un país libre…"-Leo no espero más y entro a la habitación. Sus ojos acostumbrados a la oscuridad bordearon la patineta, esquivaron los patines cohete que juraba haberle confiscado hace dos semanas y los peluches del menor. Ya al lado de la cama vio el pequeño bulto que hacia Miguel Ángel bajo las sabanas. Sentándose suavemente a su lado suspiro

-"Lo siento Migue…"- El menor bufo de manera amortiguada. Leo poniendo una mano sobre el bulto naranja trato de disculparse-"Sé que hoy íbamos a jugar, y aun podemos hacerlo si quieres, es que estuve ocupado…"

-"Con las bebes"-corto Mike saliendo de entre sus mantas-"¡Pero es que siempre estas con ellas!, que las bebes esto, que las bebes aquello, ¡Ya nunca estás conmigo!, ¡No es justo!"-Leo abrió los ojos sorprendido

-"Pero Mike…no es que yo no desee estar contigo"-El menor sin mirarlo volvió a esconderse-"Sabes que jamás querría dejarte de lado"

-"Pero lo haces"-balbuceo molesto el menor-"Las únicas importantes son ellas"

-"Miguel, tu sabes que eres tan importante para mí como las niñas"-Le sonrió de manera imperceptible. Su pequeño hermanito estaba celoso-"Pero debes entender que la atención que requieren ella es mayor, no pueden hacer nada solas, ¿Te imaginas que sucedería si no estuviera ahí?"-Mike a pesar de entender siguió reclamando molesto

-"¡Pero también esta Donny y Rapha!, ¿Por qué no pueden cuidarlas ellos mientras jugamos?"-Leo suspiro mientras se recostaba ante su bulto parlante

-"Porque yo soy el papá, yo debo cuidarlas, es mi responsabilidad"-Poniendo una mano sobre el monte de mantas acaricio despacio el caparazón de Miguel-"Te quiero mucho Mike, lamento haberte entristecido, ¿Me das otra oportunidad?"- El pecoso saco despacio la nariz al escuchar la pregunta, una parte de él deseo seguir molesto, pero la razón termino por hacerlo reaccionar. Leo que antes tenía una minúscula cantidad de tiempo para él, la derrochaba estando a su lado haciendo lo que él quisiera, y ahora que no tenía nada de tiempo y estaba cansado hasta morir seguía estando a su lado. Un pequeño sonrojo de vergüenza cubrió su rostro. Se había molestado de manera innecesaria.

-"Lo siento yo Leo…"-susurro. Leo se incorporó un poco al oírlo y puso una mano sobre su cabeza para invitarlo a hablar-"Nunca veo cuanto te esfuerzas, fui egoísta y me moleste solo porque quería jugar…"-El mayor sonrió comprensivo y atrajo a Miguel contra si

-"Esta bien Mike, te entiendo"- Leonardo amaba a sus hermanos por igual, pero admitía que algo de razón tenía Splinter cuando este le decía que Miguel era el que más se le apegaba-"Es difícil tener hermanitas que acaparan toda la atencion…"- Estirándose un poco dejo que un bostezo largo y placentero saliera de su boca-"Y bien…. ¿Jugamos?"-pregunto somnoliento. Miguel al ver su rostro lo pensó un momento y decidió que harían otra cosa

-"Mejor durmamos, ya me pegaste el sueño a mi"-Leo sonrió. Mike era un niño, pero era más comprensivo de lo que cualquiera imaginaba

-"¿En mi cuarto o en el tuyo?"-pregunto el mayor

-"¡En el tuyo!"-contesto feliz de naranja. Leo le devolvió una sonrisa tranquila y lo ayudo a salir de la cama

-"Rose y Saku están durmiendo así que si quieres hablar"

-"Moderare el volumen, no te preocupes"-Y sin decir más ambos hermanos salieron de la habitación oscura del más pequeño. Leonardo se vio tironeado hacia su habitación y no pudo reprimir una pequeña risa. Miguel se emocionaba hasta con lo más simple. Una vez dentro del cuarto del mayor, Mike aprovecho de darles las buenas noches a las durmientes niñas y se acostó al lado de su hermano.

-"Me encanta tu cama Leo, es inmensa"-agrego el pequeño acurrucándose contra el pecho de un cansado pero feliz Leonardo-

-"Fue idea del maestro Splinter, ya que todos dormían conmigo de vez en cuando, decidió que fuera así para que no me votaran de la cama"

-"Muy inteligente de su parte"-menciono el pecoso-"Oye Leo…."-

-"Dime…"-musito el de azul casi cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo

-"¿Me cantarías esa canción que les cantaste hoy a las bebes?"-Leo abrió los ojos sorprendido ante la petición. Volvió a esconder su risa y sin entregar la respuesta comenzó a cantar.

El sol ya se fue es hora de dormir

No te preocupes que yo velo por ti

Sueña con un mundo lleno de color

Cierra los ojos

Yo siempre aquí estoy

Duerme pequeño sin miedos ni temor

Alguien te cuida con todo su amor

Cierra ya los ojos para descansar

Duerme tranquilo

Tu hermano aquí esta…

Leo detuvo el canto y vio a Mike totalmente dormido, tomado de una de sus manos. Con cuidado de no despertarlo lo tapo bien y se dispuso a dormir. Había sido un día agotador en toda la expresión de la palabra. Pero se quedaba tranquilo sabiendo que su pequeño Mike estaba bien. Bostezando se pregunto si le habría molestado que cambiara un poco la letra de la canción, ya que en vez de hermano debía haber dicho papá.

Sus dudas quedaron sin contestar cuando alguien llamo despacio a la puerta. Donny asomo la cabeza despacio, seguido de Rapha. Leo sonrió y suspiro. No era adivino, pero si seguía así se haría médium

-"¿Qué están esperando?" –Susurro despacio para no despertar a Mike-"Vamos entren"- El genio sonriendo de oreja a oreja entro al cuarto con una almohada bajo el brazo y sin siquiera preguntar se gano al lado del durmiente Miguel. Raphael murmuro algo de "esto es infantil" pero de todas maneras se acostó al lado del mayor y se pego a su espalda cual lapa. Más tranquilo, Leonardo espero pacientemente a que los chicos se durmieran. Se sentía apretado y tenía algo de calor, por no mencionar que Miguel se movía demasiado, Donny hablaba dormido y Rapha roncaba como los dioses. Aun así no pudo evitar sonreír. Sus hermanos le extrañaban y eso indicaban que le querían demasiado, y quizá tanto como para no querer compartirlo.

-"Buenas noches muchachos"-susurro y mirando hacia la cuna tuvo otra razón para sonreír-"Buenas noches hijas mías"-Las pequeñas tomadas de las manos sonrieron junto a su padre. No mas berrinches, por lo menos hasta mañana…

* * *

**YA! ¿Qué les pareció?,** ojala puedan decirme en sus hermosos comentarios *-*, aprovecho de responder y devolver saludos xD aquí voy:

Yinu25: Yo también amo a los chicos xD, pero mi corazón es de Leo, (ojala algún día me lo devuelva xD) espero tu opinión sobre este capi!

dany fan TMNT: ajjaj xD enserio que no te gusta que te quiten tus cosas. En todo caso eso del llanto de los bebes es cosa seria, con unos buenos pulmones son capaces de darte muerta. Leo y Donny tienen una tarea difícil por delante, pero lo lograran!, saludos y espero tu comentario.

TheSaku: es tan genial que te guste xD, yo amo escribir esta historia *-*, y no te preocupes que habrá más de donde vino esta. Gracias or animarme en mis estudios, de verdad me hace falta animo xD. Un abrazo enorme y nos estamos leyendo.

itzelita-ali: Que lindo que te guste!, y las bebes son gemelas así que si xD, la misma edad. Regañe a Donny nomas, xD por pincharlas jajaj, nos leemos!

RavenMore: Le continuo !xD , espero que te guste este capi!

Sorarukiatakeno: Ten por seguro que Leo lo logra xD, ahora es más difícil pero está ganando experiencia, ojala te haya gustado este capítulo. Nos leemos!

Haoyoh Asakura: Tienes razón, mejor un grito ahora que 100 después, pero igual a todos les dolió hacerlo xD Abrazos y nos leemos!

Keiko Kimiko: Me quito el sombrero xD, gracias por el alago, de verdad me esfuerzo para que quede lo mejor posible, gracias por el poayo y ojala te guste este capi!, nos estamos leyendo.

AikaSakuraTMNT: xD gracias!, yo siempre he imaginado a Leo de padre, por eso termine por subir la historia, ojala te siga gustando! Nos leemos!

Toniimar: Si, pobre Donny, todo porque es el doctor de la casa, se merece un novel por semejante esfuerzo este chiquito. Los chicos son mega protectores, ni te imaginas como se pondrán después xD Nos leemos!

Dragonazabache: Yo creo que ningún bebe le hacen gracias las vacunas, en mi caso aun las detesto xD, Tienes razón xD Leo tiene 5 hijos y en este capítulo quedo santificado xD, ojala te guste, nos estamos leyendo!

invaso'rs Queen: Son demasiado melodramáticos xD Splinter implanto su estilo jajaa, el super abuelo, Don ya está mejor y no te preocupes que ya nos reanimaron a Leo xD. Ojala te haya gustado el capi.

I Love Kittens too: Leo no lo hizo de mala fe xD, pero tranquila que nuestro genio ya esta calamdo y feliz. Espero que te guste este capítulo, nos estamos leyendo.

Linna Hamato: La más bella *O*. Ojala te guste este capítulo, xD salió tierno.

Takimara: Si, a todos se les paso la mano con el pobre de Donny, pero ya está mejor, menos mal no xD? Le continuo!, y ojala te guste esta continuación

Feels The Music: ajaja xD ok, ok, no te dejo como un trapo tirado, aquí está el otro capítulo, actualizare tan pronto como me lo permita mi imaginación y mi tiempo. Nos estamos leyendo

Dennef-Ronnell: Que genial que te guste, Leo es el papa más tierno del mundo, se muere le pasa algo a sus bebes xD, Abajo contestare tu pregunta!, nos estamos leyendo!

Terena Tempestira: Pues aquí otro capítulo para que Lea!, gracias por comentar y por apoyarme, nos estamos leyendo!.

Ya chicas ahora si.** Gracias a TODAS,** por sus comentarios y también a aquellas que leen y no pueden comentar, un abrazo enorme y espero con ansias sus comentarios, por cierto, les tengo un aviso. Los humanos vienen en camino xD, así que no se preocupen que Abril y Casey llegaran pronto!, mas tardar el otro capítulo. Nos leemos y Sayonara *-*


	7. Chapter 7

_**Feliz Año nuevo a todas! (Mi primer año nuevo con usted, que emoción!)**_

Adivinen quien volvió xD, lamento la demora, pero estuve ocupada estas fiestas, de todas maneras les deje un especial de navidad algo atrasado y a hora les traigo la continuación de ser padre *O*, ojala les guste.

* * *

_**Capitulo 7: "Del desconcierto surge la Risa"**_

Leo estaba sorprendió. ¿Cómo diantres Abril y Casey habían bajado tantas cosas? ¿Existía realmente en las tiendas tal cantidad de cosas para bebes? Con un suspiro agarro la cuarta caja de dimensiones estratosféricas y comenzó a subir la escalera, su cuarto ahora invadido por sus adorables hijas se vería aun más reducido en espacio. Pero bueno ¿Qué se le iba a hacer? Subiendo con cuidado hasta su habitación las voces de los humanos se entremezclaban con los balbuceos. Leo no pudo evitar sonreír. Sus pequeñas ya musitaban algunas silabas y toda la familia no podía hacer otra cosa más que rogar por ser nombrados, pero para Leo era obvio que para eso aún faltaba algo de tiempo, solo era cosa de ser pacientes, ya llegaría el momento. Tomando aire entro a su cuarto. Dentro de su habitación estaba el epicentro del caos. Porque después de todo, las cajas no eran nada al lado de los "Nuevos tíos oficiales" de las pequeñas Sakura y Rose Hamato.

-"¿Quién es la cosa más bella del mundo?, tu lo eres, tu lo eres"- Abril paseándose de arriba a abajo con Rose, la mecía y la hablaba sin parar, totalmente embobada, perdida en una dimensión desconocida para todo aquel que quisiera encontrarla. Las pequeñas habían pasado a ser parte de su vida y habían atrapado su corazón con la primera mirada y para esas alturas ya parecía querer vivir con los muchachos. Llegaba muy temprano y Casey tenía que arrastrarla para llevarla de regreso. Se había enamorado de las pequeñas criaturas de forma irremediable, y Leo no podía culparla.

Casey por otra parte había tenido que sopesar bien a las nuevas integrantes, primero las miraba y no trataba de cargarlas, algo dentro de su cabeza tenia escrito "no bebes", pero en cuanto Leo había osado poner a una de sus hijas sobre sus brazos, la inscripción tallada en su cráneo se borró como por arte de magia, y ahora el peleonero y desordenado Casey se había transformado en el bueno y preocupado tío Casey. El que daba biberones, y el que casi se le echaba a llorar encima, cuando oía a las pequeñas quejarse por algo. Pero no todo podía ser perfecto. Si bien Abril y Casey se habían enamorado de las niñas, los chicos no estaban muy contentos. Cada uno quería estar con las nenas todo el tiempo que se pudiera, y ahora que había dos tíos más, el tiempo de cada uno se había reducido, y eso llevaba a largas y tediosas discusiones

_Que tú ya la cargaste, que a mí me toca darle el biberón, yo quiero jugar con ellas, no es justo, ellas quieren estar conmigo…_

Leonardo casi había tenido que huir con sus hijas, cuando la familia entera comenzó a discutir sobre este punto. Gracias al cielo no había pasado a mayores, pero eso no evitaba que se pelearan de vez en cuando. Y ya dentro de la habitación corroboro este punto

-"No te la paso porque se le pueden pegar tus pulgas"-Alegaba el de rojo sosteniendo con fuerza a Saku contra su pecho-

-"¡Raphael eso no es junto!, ¡ya hasta me duche! , ¡Solo quiero cargarla!"- Leo bajo la caja hasta la mitad y miro al par de amigos. Su hija no era un juguete y entendía la preocupación de Rapha, pero ya había hecho a Casey ducharse tres veces ¿Qué más quería su temperamental hermano? Bajando su carga se dio cuenta de que debería intervenir.

-"Rapha, deja que la cargue no le hará daño"- El mencionado miro al mayor y luego a Casey, luego a Leo y de nuevo a Casey

-"Es que no me da confianza, ¿Y si se le pegan sus mañas?, ya sabes que este es mala influencia"-explico el gruñón a un cansado Leonardo

-"¡Ahora sí que te la ganaste quelonio de…!"

-"Disculpen…"-Leo cruzado de brazos le dedico una mirada severa al par de amigos-"Rapha, deja que Casey cargue a Saku, y Casey, si te oigo una sola insolencia puedes despedirte de ellas hasta año nuevo ¿está claro?"-Ambos jóvenes asintieron asustados, y Raphael de mala gano puso a Saku sobre los brazos de Casey. Leo sonrió al ver como el pelinegro ponía la sonrisa más grande de toda su vida.

-"Es tan linda"-susurro como enamorado-"Que suerte tienes Leo, sacaron tus ojos"-El mayor se estremeció al oír lo que sus hermanos llevaban semanas diciéndole. Para su alegría y extrañeza los ojos de ambas pequeñas eran azules como el océano, profundos y embriagadores, al igual que los suyos, si hubiera sido humano nadie hubiera creído que él no era el padre biológico. Sonriendo dejo a la pareja sumida en sus ideas. Rapha ya se encargaría de celar a sus sobrinas, no tenia de que preocuparse.

Bajando la escalera vio como no llevaba ni la mitad de las cajas. ¿Qué es lo que haría con tantos juguetes? Si antes se había preocupado de las cosas que pudieran necesitar las niñas, ahora no podía hallarse más impresionado. Casey y Abril habían bajado cuatro días atrás luego de un largo viaje, y al entrar a la casa lo primero que vieron fue a él sentado con ambas pequeñas en sus brazos. El grito que ejecutaron fue categórico y Don estuvo tentado a llamar a los record guinnes, claramente el mayor no lo permitió. Un Par de aspirinas más tarde, los jóvenes humanos ya sabían toda la historia y al igual que todos, se habían enamorado en el acto de las pequeñas bebes.

Abril fue la más afectada en términos emocionales. La pelirroja se había vuelto loca comprándoles cosas a las niñas. Cualquier cosa que veía en los escaparates tenía que ser para sus sobrinas y si necesitaba pelear por ello lo hacía sin más. El día anterior había llegado con todo el pelo revuelto y un ojo parcialmente morado, pero radiante de victoria. Cuando le pregunto qué había sucedido, la chica le mostro un nuevo par de zapatos blancos y afirmo que nadie podía ganarle. Leo sintió un escalofrió de solo pensar en lo que había sucedido. Así, en un corto lapsus de tres días, su casa y habitación se llenaron de miles de cosas. Desde ropa y juguetes, hasta costosos aparatos de ejercicios. Ninguna área quedaba sin cubrir, y como eran gemelas todo era doble. Leo estaba agradecido por el apoyo pero realmente estaba empezando a asustarse, aunque debía admitir que nunca había visto a sus hijas tan bien vestidas. Vestidos con volantes de colores, cintas rosadas y azules para el cabello, calcetines con blondas decoradas, hermosos y minúsculos pijamas con animalitos, de todo y más tenían las pequeñas. Realmente no podía quejarse, así que armándose de paciencia bajo al primer piso.

La casa estaba parcialmente vacía (si no lo contamos a él y a la cantidad enorme de objetos), ya que Donny, Mike y Splinter habían decidido salir a comprar algo importante. Leo antes de que se marcharan había especificado que las niñas ya tenían de todo y que no era necesaria ninguna otra compra, pero detener al abuelo fue categóricamente imposible. Resignado dejo que se fueran. Una hora más tarde, el quelonio de azul sonrió contento al ver la sala ordenada. Todo estaba en su lugar y ya se podía ver la alfombra. Era un logro. Pero lamentablemente su felicidad no duro mucho. La puerta se abrió y Mike sin darle ni las buenas tardes, entro dejando un par de bolsas junto a sus pies

-"¡Espérame tantito que me faltan 2!"-grito a media voz mientras desaparecía por la puerta.

Leo no tuvo tiempo para reclamar. Cuando Donatello y su padre entraron cargados hasta le medula con bolsas y artículos varios solo le quedo suspirar y ayudarles con todo el cargamento.

-"¿Asaltaron un banco acaso? ¿Cómo consiguieron todo esto?"-preguntaba el mayor mientras trataba de ayudarles-"¿No les dije acaso que no era necesario?"

-"Tonterías, mis nietas merecen lo mejor"-decía sonriendo el abuelo

-"Además había oferta en pañales"-Aseguraba Don poniendo todo sobre la alfombra

-"Y vieras tu que chuches mas lindos"-Mike sin parar de sonreír hurgueteaba imparable en una de las bolsas

-"Donny, Abril ya me compro una dotación completa de pañales, y Casey trajo mas ayer…."-

-"Pero es mejor que falte a que sobre"-Siguió Donatello mientras registraba las compras al igual que Mike

-"¿Y donde creen que meteremos todo esto?"-Los tres integrantes sin escucharles siguieron revolviendo las bolsas-"¿A caso me están escuchando?"- Leo pasándose una mano desesperada por la cara comenzó a contar. ¿Cómo era posible que fueran tan porfiados? Cansado y viendo que tendría que tomar cartas en el asunto, ordeno sus ideas y se preparo para una reprimenda monumental, pero todo intento de regaño quedo perdido para siempre cuando Mike plantándose frente a el grito triunfante al tiempo que le ponía algo frente a los ojos

-"¡Cha chan!"-Leo se quedo estático. Las bolsas que sostenían se fueron al piso, y su boca se abrió por la sorpresa. Miguel Ángel al ver su rostro no supo identificar que estaba sintiendo su hermano-"¿No te gusta?"-pregunto curioso. El sensei, quien sonreía al principio, comenzó a alarmarse al ver que su hijo mayor continuaba tieso en su lugar. Finalmente Leo fue capaz de balbucear

-"Eso...Eso es…"

-"Elemental mi querido hermano mayor"-Comenzó a decir Mike, mientras movía lo que tenía entre las manos, con una enorme sonrisa-"Esto es, justo lo que estas pensando"-Leo no supo que decir

Lo que tenía su hermano menor en las manos, no era otra cosa más que ropa para dormir. Un par de tutos (***) completos, eso era lo que le mostraba Mike. Pero eso no era lo que lo tenía sorprendido, sino su curioso diseño. Ambos pijamas eran verdes, y tenían un pequeño gorro atrás, además de de eso tenían marcada la espalda de un color café oscuro, y ambas manos quedaban ocultas bajo mitones del mismo color verde. En otras palabras, lo que tenía ante sus ojos eran dos pequeños trajes de tortuga.

-"Son…¡Son lindísimos!"-Exclamó al fin el de añil, haciendo saltar a media familia-"¿Cómo los consiguieron?"-Los tres culpables se miraron entre si y dijeron al mismo tiempo una única palabra

-"Secreto"-

Leo tomando ambos trajes dejo de pedir explicaciones y subió corriendo la escalera. Arriba se escucharon quejas y algunos gritos, pero al cabo de un par de minutos toda la prole que estaba en el cuarto de Leo comenzó a bajar. Raphael y Casey se miraban sin entender y Abril corriendo hasta Donny le pregunto qué había pasado para que se les echara de la habitación de semejante manera. Nadie tuvo mucho tiempo para explicar, ya que segundos más tarde la puerta de Leo se abrió.

Los presentes se quedaron sin habla al ver a Leonardo bajar con sus dos pequeñas vestidas como un par de tortuguitas. Ambas pequeñas moviendo sus bracitos, balbuceaban y soltaban una que otra risa, mientras se removían inquietas, como queriendo jugar. Casey fue el primero en poder decir algo.

-"Dios santo….pero sin son iguales a ti…"- Abril tapándose la boca con ambas manos contuvo otro grito enorme antes de abalanzarse sobre Leonardo.

-"¡Se ven tan lindas!"-

-"Claro que son lindas, son mis nietas"-alegaba Splinter mientras se abría paso ante el tumulto de gente que se reunió alrededor del de bandana azul

-"Y mis sobrinas"-Alego enseguida Raphael

-"¡Hey!, ¡Yo también soy su tío!"

-"Pero yo soy el segundo, y el tío favorito Mike"-

-"¡Eso no es verdad!"-

-"Mike tiene razón Raphael"-Explico intercediendo Donny-"Por eso, YO, soy su tío favorito"

-"¡Pero yo soy el más fuerte!"

-"¡Y yo el más inteligente!"

-"¡Y yo soy el más gracioso!"

-"¡Y yo soy Casey!"-Los presentes se voltearon sorprendidos ante el peleonero-"¿qué?, yo también quiero ser el tío favorito"-hablo en su defensa

-"Se callan los tres"-soltó la pelirroja- "porque las nenas no necesitan tíos mientras tengan a su querida tía abril, ¿Cierto ternuritas?"

Leo sosteniendo a ambas pequeñas suspiro ante la nueva pelea. Siempre era lo mismo, y ya no contaba con que su padre impusiera el orden, ya que el viejo maestro pasaba a ser parte de la discusión.

-"El abuelo le gana a los tíos y tías"-Lo que decía….

El mayor negando con la cabeza comenzó a maquinar alguna idea para que todos dejaran de discutir por lo mismo. Sonriendo y mirando a sus hijas dejo que ellas decidieran.

-"Escuchen"-Llamo Leo a la desordenada familia-"aremos una competencia y quien gane podrá cargar a las niñas y darles el biberón durante todo el día de mañana, ¿Hecho?"-

-"¿Competencia…?"- Murmuro Mike

-"Si, será sencilla y todos podrán participar. Solo hay un intento por persona, ¿Se animan?"-

-"¡Claro que sí!"-Gritaron todos, emocionados ante la idea de poder pasar un día entero solos con las pequeñas

-"Bien, lo que tienen que conseguir, es hacer reír a las niñas"- Explico Leo con sencillez-"No se vale hacerles cosquillas y tendrán que usar el ingenio ya que solo tienen una oportunidad y deben reírse ambas, el que las haga reír mas ganara"

Luego de semejantes instrucciones, Leo se sentó cómodamente en el sillón con sus pequeñas, y espero a que cada integrante formara su plan. Cinco minutos más tarde Mike se le acerco. Leo le entrego a las pequeñas y Mike poniéndolas frente a sí, puso su mejor cara graciosa. Rose se río un poco, pero Saku ladeo la cabeza en un signo de total desconcierto. El pequeño de naranja agacho la cabeza derrotado y las devolvió con su padre. Donny fue el siguiente. Tomando a las niñas y sentándolas en su regazo se tapo la cara para luego aparecer por sorpresa. En este caso la que si río fue Saku, pero Rose comenzó a hacer ojitos de llanto. Don tuvo que aceptar la derrota. Raphael trato de hacerlas reír haciendo explotar un globo, ya que había leído que a los niños les gustaba el sonido. En esta ocasión tuvieron que tomar un receso, ya que en vez de hacerlas reír hizo llorar a las dos. Casey trato de hacerlas reír a base de golpes, es decir, se golpeo a sí mismo para intentar que ambas se rieran, pero ni su mejor puñetazo dio resultados positivos. Luego de que Casey terminara semimuerto en el piso, Leo se planteo que quizá la idea no había sido tan buena. Luego de él vino Abril. La pelirroja uso todos sus trucos, se desordeno el cabello e hizo una danza alocada frente a las pequeñas, en esta ocasión las dos pequeñas volvieron a poner su mejor cara de "¿Qué demonios es eso?". Abril casi se echo a llorar sobre su aporreado novio. Splinter fue un caso extraño. El viejo maestro tomando una hoja de papel comenzó romperlo frente a las pequeñas con todo el escándalo posible. Saku se río con más fuerza esta vez, pero Rose no río ni por asomo.

La familia estaba estupefacta. Era imposible hacer reír a las dos pequeñas. Lograban hacer reír a una y la otra lloraba o los miraba desconcertada

-"No es justo intrépido, es imposible hacerlas reír a las dos"-Alego el de rojo, avergonzado al haberlas hecho llorar.

-"Esta competencia no es válida"-Dijo el genio con las mejillas sonrojadas

-"¿Por qué no?"- Cuestiono Leo

-"Porque debe existir una demostración de cómo quieres que se hagan las cosas, y nunca hemos visto que ambas se rían por lo mismo, así que la regla de solo una oportunidad no es válida"-argumento el de morado. Leo agachando la cabeza intento aguantarse, pero viendo la cara de todos no pudo evitar reírse. Los demás se miraron extrañados por esta reacción. Leonardo luego de cesar su ataque de risa, se planto frente a los chicos y su padre

-"¿Quieren pruebas?"-La familia asintió-"Pues aquí están"- Y sin decir palabra volvió a sentarse con sus hijas sobre su regazo. Los demás pusieron total atención a sus movimientos. Leonardo con lentitud y cuidado, acostó a sus hijas de espalda sobre sus piernas, luego inflo sus mejillas, y espero paciente a que ambas pequeñas le estuvieran mirando, y cuando los dos pares de ojos azules estuvieron sobre los suyos tomo sus pequeñas manitas y las puso sobre su cara al tiempo en que ponía turnios los ojos. La familia quedo helada ante el torrente de risas que comenzó salir de la boca de las más pequeñas. Leo solo tenía que poner turnios los ojos en el momento en que las pequeñas manos tocaran sus inflados cachetes para que las nenas comenzaran a partirse de risa. Tanto Saku como Rose entendían que si ellas ponían una mano sobre la cara de su padre, él volvería poner esa cara graciosa, así que a ninguna le molestaba hacerlo repetidas veces. Era increíble.

Luego de un rato y de que Leo calmara la agitación que había generado en sus hijas, volteo el rostro ante una estupefacta familia. El mayor acomodando a las bebes y dirigiéndose a su cuarto dejo en claro una cosa. Papá era el favorito.

* * *

(***) Bueno lo del tuto, es como un pijama para dormir pero que tiene integrado los pies y las manitos, y solo deja el rostro a descubierto, no sé cómo se le dirán en otros países O.O (Hace poco que descubrí lo del cuadro de asteriscos, ¿Qué maravilla no? xD)

Ojala les haya gustado, yo estoy MEGA contenta!, ya que esta historia paso los 100 comentarios. T w T Se los agradezco montones chicas!(y chicos xD que se que están ahí). Como siempre espero me escriban. No importa si es corto o largo el comentario, a mi me encantan xD

Aprovecho de dar las gracias y contestar sus comentarios:

Toniimar: esta historia está generando adicciones varias xD jajaja, si!, Mike es adorable a morir, y Leo aaaa, Leo es el mejor *-* ojala te guste este capitulo

dany fan TMNT: Y aparecieron los humanos ¡! xD bueno lo prometido es deuda así que aquí te traigo a Abril y Casey. Ojala te guste. *O* es genial que te guste esta historia, a mi me mata de tanto amorsh xD. Me temo que Leo cada vez tiene menos tiempo xD, pero igual lo pasa bien.

Yinu25: Celos de hermanos xD jajaja son los mejores *-*, so soy celosa con las amigas de mi hermano xD, pobre hermano ¿No crees? Ojala te guste el capi!

Leonatello: Pinches agujas del mal!, xD pero Donny ama a las niñas xD, es solo que no le quedaba de otra, ojala te guste el capi!

Haoyoh Asakura: A Leo le llueven los hijos xD , ¿Sabes? Me imagine gráficamente a Leo con los brazos alzados y corriendo mientras atrapaba a sus hermanos en brazos ajajja. La canción salio como par arte demagia, que alegría que te haya gustado. Lamento la demora, pero aquí esta conti, ojala te guste. (Lo del sobre cupo ocurrirá tarde o temprano xD)

Dragonazabache: Leo es el mejor padre, xD, es que los chicos son unos mimados igual, Leo tiene que ser mega fuerte para decir que no, imaginate ahora con estas dos nuevas hijas. "Papi puedo salir con tío Rapha?" y el no puede decir "Pregúntale a tu madre" xD jaja ya veremos como lo hace nuestro amigo. Ojala te guste la continuación

Luisa-Hamato2: Gracias xD, si son más tiernos estos niños, oajala te guste la continuación!

Takimara: yo soy sonámbula asi que se de lo que hablas xD, no es de lo más entretenido despertar y estar fuera de la cama xD, bueno este capítulo igual tiene su lado tierno y y su chistosidad (palabra inventada por mi xD) ojala te guste.

invaso'rs Queen: Yo se que amaste el capitulo anterior xD kjaka (Soy adivina, y hay pruebas congruentes xD jajakjaka) ojala ames este también, yo igual creo que terminaran tironeando al pobre de Leo, ojala nos dure un par de capítulos mas xD

Hana Skyle: OMG!, gracias por el halago y por recomendarme (seré famosa *O*), la verdad con que lean para mí ya es mucho, gracias por el apoyo!

Feels The Music: te derretiste de ternura xD jajajaja, No explotes!, faltan muchas historias por terminar xD, luego explotamos las dos. Ojala te guste este capítulo!

Louperit: No te preocupes querida, xD esas cosas pasan, la pagina a veces no recibe los comentarios (No sé porque O.O). Que genial que te gustara el capitulo, salió super adorable, con Mike celoso. Llegaron los humanos!, ojala te guste el capi!

AikaSakuraTMNT: Gracias por el ánimo!, los chicos son adorables, y Rapha se hace que no quiere pero quiere xD, aquí el 1 de enero tienes la continuación. Ya se iran haciendo más largos xD, paciencia. Ojala te giste la continuación!,

I Love Kittens too: Y les arrullara tarde o temprano xD jajaja , esque estos chicos no pueden vivir sin su hermano mayor, y ahora tienen más un par de hermanas que sobrinas, ojala te guste la continuación, le puse animo como siempre!

Tsukimine12: Ahora los pequeños se dan cuenta de lo genial que es tener un hermano las 24 horas del dia, xD que bueno que te gusto y espero ames la continuación xD

Rose Black Dragon: Rose!, tu tocaya no esta consiente aun de que Rapha se comporta mal de vez en cuando xD ella es una linda bebe por ahora, ya crecerá. Qué bueno que te gustara la sorpresa. Leo es el padre de todos, lo he dicho y seguiré diciéndolo, ahora nuestro pobre quelonio tiene dos hijas más, pero ama a todos incondicionalmente. Ojala te agrade la continuación.

Crystal Violeta: Mike Y Leo tienen una relación tan especial. Yo creo que Mike es el único que puede ver bajo la capa de seriedad que a veces usa el de azul. ¿No crees? Feliz navidad y año nuevo para ti también!

sandy : Gracias!, ojala te guste esta continuación también

Jamizell: Omg! Gracias por el apoyo, seguiré te lo prometo. Saludos!

Bueno chicas, Hasta aquí, espero les haya gustado, yo por mi parte esperare sus comentarios con todas mis ganitas *O*. Gracias por todo su apoyo y por ller a esta alocada escritora. xD

Por cierto, informo que dentro de la próxima semana estaré publicando Sinners y Sin Razones para vivir, ya que se viene mi cumple años y quiero celebrarlo así con ustedes. Espero que les haya gustado la conti y nos estamos leyendo

Sayonara!


	8. Chapter 8

_**Bombazo 2!**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 8: "Seguimos creciendo…"**_

Leonardo cerró los ojos y se concentró en vaciar su mente. Son las seis de la mañana exactamente. Todos sus hermanos duermen y el silencio es inigualable. En medio del mutismo absoluto, oye las respiraciones acompasadas de todos los integrantes de su familia y sonríe. Están tranquilos, y como un coro que no se ha puesto de acuerdo para cantar, surgen los más extraños sonidos desde el segundo piso. Miguel se mueve inquieto en su cama, enredándose entre las gruesas mantas. Donatello habla despacio como si estuviera dando una conferencia a importantes científicos sobre la más avanzada tecnología y sobe los beneficios de una vida enfocada al reciclaje. Raphael es cuento aparte. Ronca con todas sus fuerzas, dejando un eco de eterno cansancio. Leo trata de no reírse entre dientes al ver como este último se gira quedando atrapado entre la delgada hamaca.

Con un suspiro vuelve a enfocarse. El silencio que ahora flota en el ambiente como una delgada tela de araña es muy fácil de quebrar, y muy difícil de conseguir, así que respirando hondo vuelve a dejar la mente en blanco. Pasan aproximadamente veinte minutos y el sonido imperceptible de dos pares de pequeños pies se siente en el alfombrado del segundo piso. Leo abre un ojo y se cerciora de haber escuchado bien, pero es claro que sus sentidos agudizados no pueden estar mintiéndole. Suspirando para sí, da por terminada su pequeña mañana de meditación. Así que poniéndose de pie, se encamina hasta las puertas corredizas del dojo. Sus movimientos son lentos y silenciosos. Sabe que aún es muy temprano y levantar a todos a semejante hora, un día sábado, sería un pecado capital para sus hermanos menores, pero es claro que a las dos pequeñas alborotadoras que se encuentran en el baño no les importa mucho el reloj. Con una sonrisa abre la puerta del dojo y enseguida es lanzado de nuevo a su interior cuando sus dos pequeñas hijas se lanzan con un grito a sus brazos

-"¡Oto-san!"-

Leo, gracias a sus rápidos reflejos, sostiene a las dos pequeñas mientras cae hacia atrás. Tirado en el suelo y con sus dos pequeñas sobre el pecho piensa que quizá la mañana no será tan tranquila como pensó

-"¡Oto-san! ¡Le ganamos al abuelito!"-Rose sonríe aun con el pelo estilando agua, saltando sobre el pecho de su padre

-"¡Sí!, ¡nos bañamos antes que él!"-Saku imita los movimientos de Rose, y abraza a Leo por el cuello, tratando de explicar la alegría que siente al haber vencido al más longevo de la familia.

Leo sentándose con sus dos pequeñas sobre las piernas, escucha atento como estas celebran su triunfo. Rose y Saku apenas tienen cuatro años, su cabello castaño claro revuelto y sus enormes ojos azules siguen tal cual como siempre, lo único que ha cambiado ha sido el hecho de que Leo ya no tiene que cambiar pañales y darles el biberón, el resto de sus deberes sigue intacto.

-"Pero hijas…es muy temprano"-Explica el joven padre mientras ordena la maraña de cabellos con sus manos-"¿No deberían estar soñando todavía?"- Las niñas sonríen cómplices mientras abrazan a su padre. Ninguna hubiera podido dormir más en un día como ese

-"No pudimos dormir más Oto-san"-

-"Además Rosi y yo queremos ayudarte a hacer el desayuno"-Explicaban las dos saltando sin parar. Leo sonrió de lado y accedió. Era casi imposible decirle que no a sus dos pequeñas.

-"Esta bien, pero primero tengo que peinarlas, no querrán que sus tíos encuentren cabello en la comida"

Las dos niñas al oír a su padre, corrieron enseguida al baño a sacar sus peinetas y sus coles. Si algo amaban las dos infantes era ser peinadas por su papá. Leo y los demás nunca habían entendido porque a ambas pequeñas les gustaba tanto que su padre les cepillara el cabello, así que haciendo un experimento, Abril había pedido que este la peinara uno de los tantos días que bajo a ver a sus sobrinas. Las niñas miraron con celo como su padre peinaba a si tía Abril, y la pelirroja entendió enseguida la razón de tanto escándalo. Leonardo era muy suave hasta para pasar un simple cepillo, tenía cuidado de no jalar el cabello, y siempre se demoraba en ordenar cada revoltoso pelito. El resultado era una trenza perfecta y una sensación de relajación inigualable y si a eso le sumamos que el cabello de las niñas casi llegaba hasta el suelo, entonces los motivos quedaban más que claros. Leo simplemente se alzaba de hombros y decía que no había nada especial.

-"¡Yo primero!"

-"¡No Saku, te toco a ti ayer!"

-"¡No es cierto!"

Leo suspiro al oírlas discutir. Quizá eran gemelas pero el instinto y personalidad de cada una era muy distinta. Rose responsable, pero le encantaba hacer desastres con su tío Mike y meterse en el laboratorio de Don, Saku era la que buscaba la protección por naturaleza. No se despegaba de su hermana y en caso de peligro enseguida se escondía en su habitación o detrás del caparazón de Raphael. Pero si algo compartían las dos niñas era un cerebro inteligente y hasta cierto punto tenebros. Ambas iguales físicamente, pero tan distintas.

-"Saku…"-musito Leo a mediana voz ladeando la cabeza. La niña al escuchar su voz volteo enseguida su rostro resignado.

-"Vale…me toco a mi ayer…"

-"¡SI!"-grito Rose al saberse vencedora, ya que así podría escoger que tipo de peinado y además sería la primera en recibir los cuidados de su papá. Una mirada seria de Leo hacia ella fue suficiente para que la pequeña dejara de gritar y recordara que su Oto-san no tenía preferencia por ninguna de ellas. Las amaba por igual y por eso había turnos. Leo era cariñoso, pero igualmente estricto.

-"Entonces…¿Cómo las peino Rosi?"

-"¡Coletas!, ¡No, mejor trenzas!,¡Coletas y trenzas!"-Leo sonrió mientras asentía y pedía que bajara la voz.

Así, mientras todos dormían, las pequeñas fueron peinadas por su papá mientras estas embelesadas le contaban sus sueños. Leonardo sonreía mientras les oía murmurar (ya que no querían despertar al resto), sobre sus sueños y meditaciones con respecto a estos mismos.

-"y el señor gordo se comía todo mi sándwich papi, no me dejaba comerme nada…" –Leo trato de no reírse. Saku había soñado con un señor gordo comiéndose su comida, cosa que para la pequeña era inaceptable.

-"Saku…tu siempre tienes hambre…¿No habrá sido por eso?"- Pregunto su hermana con una gotita resbalándose por su cabeza.

-"No siempre tengo hambre"-hablo la niña-"Además yo no sueño con bichos biomecánicos"

-"¡Hey!"-Leo volvió a enfocar un ojo en ella en señal de guardar silencio, la niña se tapó la boca y le murmuro a su hermana-"Eran escarabajos, y nosotros con tío Donny, encontrábamos la cura para el resfriado"-Leo abrió los ojos sorprendido y luego suspiro.

-"Rose, ¿Acaso viste la maratón de Tecnología moderna con tu tío?"-La pequeña bajo la cabeza al sentirse atrapada, y Leo negó con la suya. Cuantas veces le habría pedido lo mismo a Donny. Las niñas se duermen a las 9, y no hay nada de qué hablar, pero el ya sabía que nada lograría convencer a su inteligente hermano. Leo aunque no lo hubiera dicho ya sabía de esto, y de otra cosa más…

-"Es que tío Donny no podía verla solito…"

-"Rose…."-hablo de nuevo Leo-"Sin excusas"

-"Lo lamento papá…"

-"Te dije que papá te pillaría"-susurro con risa la pequeña Saku-"Mejor hubieras visto las luchas con tío Raph"-Leo volvió a perder el alma. Otro porfiado hermanito con el que tendría que hablar. ¿Es que acaso hablaba en hebreo?

-"Saku ¿No te dije que no podías ver las luchas?"

-"Si….pero yo…"

-"Niñas, no quiero repetirlo, no pueden quedarse hasta tan tarde, además que esos programas son para mayores, ¿No deberían ver caricaturas con su tío Mike?"-hablo serio nuevamente el mayor de los quelonios.

-"Pero Oto-san, si vemos caricaturas…"-hablo Saku cabizbaja ante el regaño

-"Ayer vimos una maratón completita de Bob esponja"-Leo volvió a suspirar ante las palabras de Rose, que al igual que su hermana hacia pucheritos. Finalmente termino por conformarse

-"Bueno, por lo menos no ven novelas como el abuelo…"- Las niñas volvieron a mirarse entre ellas, cómplices de sus travesuras. Leo captando esto se pasó una mano frustrada por el rostro. ¿Es que también tendría que castigar a su propio padre? ¿Acaso el mundo estaba en su contra? Definitivamente terminaría por romper el condenado televisor. Leo termino de peinar a las pequeñas y no hablo más del asunto. Más tarde hablaría con sus hermanos. A alguien debía regañar ¿No?

Ya listos los tres, se encaminaron hasta la cocina. Las niñas ya conociendo lo que le gustaba a cada uno de sus tíos, comenzaron a moverse rápidamente por la cocina. Leo menos acelerado les pasaba un plato o dos para que fueran poniéndolos en la mesa de forma ordenada, teniendo cuidado de que ninguna cargara demasiado. Sus pequeñas eran flores delicadas, y Leo no podía permitirles hacer grandes esfuerzos, aunque era claro que las niñas lo que más querían era aprender a luchar y ser tan fuertes como su papá. Leo no pudo evitar sonreír, al observarlas ponerse de acuerdo entre ellas para avanzar más rápido. Sus hijas eran hábiles, Donny les había enseñado muchas cosas, y a sus cuatro años (y medio como le decían sus hijas), ya sabían hacer una variedad inmensa de actividades. Ambas sabían leer y escribir, y no había libro en casa que no cayera bajo las manitas blancas. Manejaban un amplio lenguaje y gustaban de hablar de muchos temas. Leo también había hecho lo suyo. Las educaba con cuidado, les enseñaba modales y las cuidaba con paciencia infinita, y sobre todo les brindaba todo el cariño que pudieran necesitar. Leonardo había aprendido de única manera en que se puede aprender, que ser padre no es una tarea sencilla. Las niñas aunque ya no eran bebes, necesitaban de su padre en muchos momentos, ya fuese para tener un lugar donde esconderse o un amigo para poder jugar, su tarea era larga y duraba las 24 horas del día, sin excepción ni días festivos, ya que ellas no podían recibir un "no puedo" por su parte. Él tenía que estar siempre para ellas, porque no solo era su deber, si no su prioridad máxima.

Terminada de poner la mesa, las niñas sonrieron orgullosas. Leo mirando la hora, observo que ya era suficiente tiempo como para que los dormilones de sus hermanos se dignaran a bajar. Así que agachándose a la altura de las pequeñas les susurro un par de palabras. Las niñas saltando de emoción subieron rápidamente la escalera, y se dividieron al llegar al pasillo. Leo rio bajo al escuchar lo que siguió después.

-"¡Tío Raphi despierta!"-Grito la pequeña Saku tirando de uno de los pies colgantes de su tío, provocando que este se cayera del susto

-"¡Tío Donny está listo el desayuno!"-Grito Rose casi sentándose en el pecho del de bandana morada, logrando que este abriera los ojos y se levantara de un salto

-"¡Levántate Tío Mike!"- Gritaron ambas lanzándose a la cama del menor de los hermanos, haciendo que este pegara un grito

Leo soltando la risa dejo que sus pequeñas despertaran a toda la casa. Ser padre era difícil, y requería de seriedad, pero tenía que aceptar, que él aún tenía sus momentos…

* * *

Espero les haya gustado! Este es el 2 bombazo! xD ojala les haya alegrado el día!

Aprovecho de agradecer a quienes no pude por interno:

Guest:Leo es y siempre será el favorito, xD es el papi, y no se puede competir con eso. Bueno de tu divagación…Leo es un niño bueno xD sus ojos se parecen porque asi se sentirían mas cercanas a Leo xD. Un abrazo y nos leemos!


	9. Chapter 9

_**Bombazo 3! A que no lo esperaban xD Es cortito, pero ojala les guste**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 9:"¡Adivina, Adivina!"**_

-"¡Tío Mike!, ¡Adivina!"

-"¡Vamos, no es tan difícil!"

Miguel Ángel no pudo evitar tragar duro. Menudo lío en el que había decidido meterse. El solo había querido jugar con sus sobrinas un rato, pero el resultado de las dos mentes agiles de las más pequeñas se había volcado en su contra. Eran listas como Donny, pero con esa mente estratega y ordenada de Leo, por no contar con su "inigualable astucia", de Rapha se podía decir que habían adquirido esa sonrisa macabra y malévola, porque aquel juego no podía ser más injusto

-"Es que…."

-"¡Vamos Tío Mike!, ¿No me digas que no sabes quién es Rosi?"- Mike volvió a mirar a la pequeña que le sonreía. Esa podía ser Rosi. Sus ojos azules, su piel brillante y de color blanca como la leche. Si, esa era Rosi.

-"¡Tú puedes tío Mike!"

El menor miro a la otra niña y palideció. Los mismos ojos, la misma sonrisa. Eran iguales, exactamente iguales, ¡Era imposible saber quién era Rose y quien era Saku! De igual forma Miguel tanteo suerte.

-"Rosi es…¿La de la derecha?"- Las niñas sonrieron más si se podía y se turnaron para hablar

-"¿Estás seguro tío Mike?"- Pregunto la de la izquierda

-"Podrías equivocarte"-Aseguro la de la derecha

-"¿No crees?"-Preguntaron las dos niñas al mismo tiempo con una sonrisa angelical.

Mike volvió a balbucear. Era imposible, nadie en el sagrado mundo podría ganar ese juego. Cuando las niñas se lo propusieron pensó que sería simple, pero en cuento había accedido la postura de ambas cambio. Cada gesto paso a ser idéntico a la de la otra, si una sonreía la otra lo hacía enseguida de igual manera, hablaban con el mismo tono y le miraban sin escrúpulos con sus enormes ojos azules. Y el juego parecía tan simple en un principio…

"_Solo debes adivinar quién de nosotras es Rose…"_

-"Mike…¿Qué estás haciendo?"- Pregunto Don acercándose a su hermano menor, quien parecía estar perdido en otra galaxia.

-"¡Ayúdame, Don!"-Grito este aferrándose a sus hombros-"¡Me voy a volver loco y nunca sabré cuál es la respuesta!"

-"¿Respuesta?"-pregunto este descolocado

-"Tío Donny ¿quieres jugar?"- Pregunto inocentemente la niña de la izquierda

-"¡Es sencillo!"- Aseguro la pequeña de la derecha ladeando la cabeza en el mismo sentido que lo había hecho su hermana.

Sin saber a qué se arriesgaba Donatello acepto. Y después Acepto Rapha. Y luego Acepto Casey. Media hora más tarde Leonardo llego a la casa, con sus respectivas compras, y cuál fue su sorpresa al ver a media familia tirada en el suelo. Casey en posición fetal se aferraba una pierna de Raphael mientras susurraba "No quiero jugar, no quiero jugar…", mientras que este se encontraba tieso sin siquiera parpadear. Don balbuceaba a punto de llorar, que ahora nada tenía sentido, que su ciencia ya no sería la misma ante sus ojos y Mike parecía desmayado y a punto de sufrir un shock nervioso. Y en medio de todo ese desastre estaban sus dos hijas, sonriendo, tomadas de la mano, y con una cara de "Te juramos que no sabemos que paso"

Leo se cruzó de brazos y hablo seriamente al ver a sus hermanos

-"¿Que les dije de jugar con el delgado equilibrio Psicológico de sus tíos?"- Las niñas se miraron entre si y sonrieron ante un cansado Leonardo

-"Pero Oto-san, es solo un juego, además, todos querían jugar"-Hablo la pequeña de la derecha con naturalidad

-"Si, todos aceptaron ¿debimos haberles echo firmar algo antes?"-Preguntó curiosa la niña de la izquierda

-"Niñas"-suspiro cansado-"Miren a sus tío, ya les había advertido que no pueden jugar a buscar a Rose, no es sano"-Explico, acercándose a sus hermanos.

Todos reaccionando ante la nueva presencia se lanzaron sobre el mayor

-"¡No juegues!"-le grito Casey desesperado

-"¡Es una maldición!"-aseguro el de morado aferrándose a su brazo

-"¡Nunca podrás escapar!"-Grito Rapha

-"¡Nunca sabrás quien es Rose!"-Habla Mike abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas

-"¡No juegues!"-Gritaron todos al unísono

Leo suspiro con todos afirmados sobre su regazo. Las niñas volvieron a sonreír. Su juego había sido todo un éxito. Por más fórmulas que uso su tío Donny, por más ideas que tuvieron Rapha y Casey, por más caritas de cachorrito abandonado de parte de su tío Mike, ninguno había logrado adivinar con certeza quien era Rose. Solo bastaba con que preguntaran "¿Estás seguro?" y el caos comenzaba a reinar. En un momento habían decidido cruzar nuevos niveles, y pelear entre ellas el nombre de Rose

_-"¡Yo soy Rose!"_

_-"¡Te equivocas, yo soy Rose!"-_

La respuesta había sido un más satisfactoria. De esta manera terminaron por destruirle el cerebro a su tío Donny, quien se había resignado a jamás saber la respuesta. Sus tíos Rap y Casey había sido fáciles de vencer. Solo tuvieron que alzar una ceja en señal de desconcierto cuando escucharon su opción y enseguida los vieron perder los estribos. Ellas eran idénticas. Ni un lunar más, ni una peca menos. Dos gotas de agua igualmente astutas.

-"Por el amor del cielo"-dijo Leo mientras le limpiaba la cara a algunos y trataba de serenarlos a todos-"Rosi es la de la derecha"-indico apuntando a la mencionada, dando por zanjado el asunto.

Por toda respuesta Mike se desmayó sobre Leo. Las niñas suspiraron derrotadas, nunca lograrían engañar a su papá y con toda certeza asumían que serían castigadas.

-"Valió la pena"-susurro Saku abrazando a su hermana

-"Y todos nuestros dulces de la semana"-aseguro con una sonrisa la perdida niña-"Aunque por la cara de papá…"- Leo siendo abrazado por un montón de llorones y por un inconsciente Miguel Ángel emitió un sonoro grito

-"¡Sakura y Rose Hamato, están castigadas!"

Las nombradas tragaron duro. Estaban en problemas.

* * *

_**Espero sus amados comentarios *O* Nos leemos!**_


End file.
